Deception
by Oneshadedarker
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower is hiding a secret that threatens his sanity, his morals, his friendship with his friends but especially Sonic. Because deception is a sin that can never be forgiven and Tails is afraid hes crossed the line.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm 16 and live in my parents house. How much do you think I own? The song is Numb by Linkin Park. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Two souls, One body.

A serene silence filled my ears, a rarity considering how often the _whur_ of a power drill or the _clank_ of a wrench echoed throughout every crevice of my home.

I lay in a state of semiconsciousness, my mind drifting between my own personal dream world and the reality of another day dawning. I usually awoke before the suns rays intruded the confines of my room but today was a humid, muggy day that merited as little physical as well as mental activity as possible.

I turned in my bed, my mind already drifting into slumber when the oh so loud sound of the alarm clock instantly jarred me awake, sending my mind as well as my heartbeat into a frenzy of panic and confusion. With my mind still muddled it took me a while to realize the source of my rude awakening but once I had I grumpily pounded my fist upon the switch of the annoying appliance a little harder than intended as I heard the sound of something jiggle loose and fall with a small _cling _on the interior of the clock. With a sigh I turned onto my back and gave a small yawn to purge the sleep from my body before deciding to get up and begin another predictable day in Mystic Ruin.

I languidly made my way towards the bathroom and began the ritualistic habits of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and combing my shoulder length mane though no matter how I try I can never seem to tame it. Giving up on passing a comb through the wild mess I layed the brush back in its proper spot and went into the bedroom to dress myself.

Opening my dresser I pulled out my favorite black jeans with the chains on the side and a long strip of zipper sewed as a borderline that ran from the spot where jean met hip to the soles of my feet. I knew it would be hell wearing black jeans in this kind of weather but these were my most comfortable jeans and comfort beat convenience any day. Once I was done with my jeans I searched for one of my t-shirts, a large white one that ended near the top of my thighs. Though a small would have suited me perfectly due to my small build it is the fashion to wear clothes twice your size. But it also served a second, much more important purpose.

I silently cursed as I observed myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe how quickly it was happening. I thought I had a couple of years more at the very least but fate had other ideas. As if I didn't have enough problems now I had to worry twice as much as before.

Shaking my head I decided to push the thought aside. I had enough on my plate without worrying myself more than necessary. I still had time before it became apparent. Even when it does it won't be noticable unless they were in close proximity, something I can easily take care of. Just as long as I never allow my guard to fall, never forget my lines I should be okay...I've done it before, why should now be any different? Giving myself a once over to make sure every detail was in order I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Once I reached the first floor I began to look around for the alien room. It wasn't a room I was familiar with. Most of the time I became too caught up in my work to think about food, spending hours on end without a crumb passing through my lips. Eventually my stomach would protest enough to gain my attention and I simply went out to eat, too tired to make anything of substance.

After a five minute search I passed a dark room I really couldn't recall having been in. I began to feel around the cool walls for a light switch and felt my fingertips graze the small object. Flicking it on a dim light shone, the small buzzing noise it emminated a protest for a new lightbulb. Ignoring the sound I made my way into the beige tiled kitchen, a pretty simplistic and obviously abandoned place that simply housed the bare essentials. A small oak table with two matching chairs stood in the center of the room. Directly behind it was an average sized refrigerator that had turned from a bright white to a moldy brown due to the accumulation of dirt and lack of attention. Next to it was a steel faucet that allowed the occasional drip to fall onto the cold sink below. A couple of cupboards lined the walls but they were empty since I was always too lazy to place things back in their respective places. Instead I stored my cups and plates in the refrigerator, making it easier to find.

Opening the refrigerator door I found what may have at one time been food though I really couldn't be sure. I pulled out a carton of milk and taking the top off gave a snff. I instantly began to cough, using all my willpower not to gag.

'As if this room needs one more reason to be condemned'.

I placed the offending item back in its spot and looked around unable to find anything that couldn't permanantly damage the ozone were it to be let out of its prison. I swiftly closed the door and made my way out of the kitchen, remembering another reason I never came here.

There was never any food.

"Pancake house it is then" I whispered, grabbing my keys from my living room table and making my way out. I stepped outside and was immediately greeted by an aura of heat causing my skin to shed a sheen of sweat.

"The train better be there or someones going to pay".

I walked the short distance from my home to the train station and sure enough there was the massive creature, a new broken window and yellow tag gracing the already run down compartment. I sat down in between a suit who looked like he owned half of Station Square talking rather loudly on his cell and some lady who was preaching the words of a diety I could have cared less about. I withdrew my headphones and placed them in my ears, looking through my IPOD for my favorite rock band. I turned it on, hoping to drown out everything around me, hoping it would all disappear...my worries...my memories...everyones expectations..._her_ expectations..all gone.

But why did I care? I didn't have a conscience anymore or a moral thought in my body. I purposely deceived people. What kind of person was I to care about anything when I couldn't care about other peoples feelings?...only a hypocrite and I was already too many things to add that to the list.

The sound of a babies cry prompted me to turn the volume up as high as it could go, drowning out my thoughts. I closed my eyes and allowed everything around me to become just what I was...nothing at all.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes_

I opened an eye and caught sight of the subway map, a blinking light showing our current location.

'Next stop' I thought and once again submerged myself once again.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

I felt the train stop and got up only to be nearly knocked down as a chubby woman elbowed me in the ribs, her as well as every other passenger in the train getting off. I got up once more and waited until everyone else had gotten off before getting out. I remembered why I didn't like to come to Station Square

There were too many damn people. I prefered the solitude of the Mystic Ruins any day.

I left the train station and walked down the street, music still set on high. I stared at the concrete floor though I really wasn't paying attention. It seemed like centuries since the last time I walked these streets, our adventure with Chaos causing me to grow up, to face the fact that Sonic and the others wouldn't always be there for me. I should have known that from the very beginning...that I could only depend on myself..after all...no one knew who I really was...so I was always alone.

I walked inside the pancake house near the end of the lane I had been walking on, the cool breeze from the air conditioner bringing an end to the hell the streets had become. I walked passed the counter and heard the waiter shout my name and wave in recognition. I waved back and put up a finger, signaling I wanted the usual. He nodded and went to get my order. I sat down at my usual both and waited, looking through the window next to me at the street outside, at all the furries that were trying to finish their shopping as quickly as possible to escape this heat. But as much as I tried to concentrate I could feel something bothering me in the back of my mind. I casually turned my head to see a both adjacent to mine which housed a couple of male furries, all of which were starring at me.

I silently cursed, a feeling of dread invading my limbs. But they all turned away, their gazes scanning the next table and I let out a pent up sigh. God, that had been a close one. Luckily, my status as "Hero of Station Square" saved me from the usual suspicions others had. But I wondered how the people would feel once they found out that their hero had been deceiving them all along?

I turned back to stare at the males, feeling a bit sorry for them. Their instincts were yelling at them that something was going on but their eyes couldn't discover what their minds knew so well.

I suddently felt uneasy in this place. I was already rousing up too much suspicion. Without a word I made my way out, no clear destination set in mind. I walked down the streets aimlessly, looking through store windows for anything that could catch my interest for a few seconds. Needless to say, there was nothing.

I felt someone tug on my pants and turned to stare at a very small little leopard girl, about five or six looking at me with eerie emerald eyes. I pulled out my headphones and bent down to her level, a smile on my face. I liked children as oddly as it sounded. They were so innocent and pure, traits so unlike me.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"...Cynthia"

"Cynthia huh? Well Cynthia is a really pretty name."

I watched a blush cover her cheeks before she ran towards her mother, hidding behind her skirts. Her mother smiled down at her before turning her cerulean eyes towards me.

I froze as those deep blue eyes penetrated me and for a second I could see her there, her smile shining down on me like the rays of the sun.

"Oh my little one, you must always remember to be a good little furrie and grow up to do good in the world so that one day, our people can be brought back to their former glory."

I turned to my mother, her blue eyes becoming my beacon. I left the ball I was currently playing with and walked towards her place on the stump in the middle of the clearing. With a thump I landed in front of her at the base of the stump and heard a chuckle escape her lips before her delicate hands picked me up and placed me on her knee.

I looked at her beautiful face and couldn't help but smile at her. She was my world, her existance everything I needed in life. As long as I had her...I could do so much.

"But why mama? Why does everyone hate us?"

My mothers eyes lost a bit of their luster for a moment and I instantly regreted my question. But she simply hugged me to her and I buried my face in her soft fur, her scent of lilacs making me sleepy.

"Because our people are known to be cunning...thieves...deceivers. No one can trust us because of the mistakes our kind has committed in the past. Now we must bear the scars. It is up to you, the future generations to move our people forward and clear our name from the mud. I know if anyone can do it, it's you my little one."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I could do...would do anything for mama. If only to see her hold her head up high one day and smile a true smile...I would give it all.

"You must always remember our three commandments. Never kill, never steal, never deceive. Follow them and you have nothing to fear in this life...no one can ever hurt you with their words...you or your children."

I felt her hug tighten around me and a small drop of water land on my head. She was crying again. She always cried.

"I promise mama...I never will."

"...No" I whispered, shaking my head, begining to step away from her. I heard the little girl utter my name in a fearful tone but my mind couldn't register it. The womans eyes took on a confused gaze but I continued to step away.

"No...No...NO!" I screamed, running away from them...from her. I ran as fast as I could, not caring where I went, her words haunting me...taunting me...punishing me.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

I ran to the end of the block and observed a a large crowd there but my mind couldn't process why. I jumped into the throng of people, pushing my way through and eventually, much to the protest of the furries around me cut through and continued to run. The sudden honk of a car turned my attention as my eyes widened. Coming at me was a large truck and I couldn't help but stand there, my fear holding me in place. The screams of the furries around me echoed in my ears but they were just that...screams, nothing more. The screech of tires soon rose above everything else. I watched as it came within a few inches from me and I closed my eyes but the pain never came. Instead, I felt the strong grip of someone holding me, the whush of wind ruffle my fur and the feeling of a heartbeat in my ear. Hesitantly I opened my eyes only to come face to face with him... Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Man, that was a close one...You okay?"

I did the only thing I could think of, something I hadn't done in a long time...I cried. Not because I was alive...I cried because he saved me...and yet I couldn't save myself. I cried because in the end I knew he and everyone else would regret his action, his kindness.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

I cried...because I couldn't feel anything but despair.

I cried because I had deceived my friends, myself...her.

I deceived everyone and now my guilt was beginning to eat me alive. But I couldn't tell them the truth...I couldn't lose their friendship...not yet...not now.

I couldn't tell them that their friend was a liar, that I had used them...that Miles "Tails" Prower had hidden his most important secret from them and played them for fools.

How could I tell them...

...I was a girl.

* * *

Chapter 1 is down. Five reviews for Chapter 2. Peace out and please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2:Torn

KMITS here with another chapter of Deception. Wanted to thank those who reviewed my first chapter and give you a shout out:

Shadow's Dark Angel: Thanks. Glad you like. I really like your stories too. Their really funny. Update soon!

Furious and Enraged: lol. Yeah, I get you. It is kind of confusing but it's meant to be. Don't worry, I'll explain later on, maybe even the next chapter. And also, I like your pename a lot. Reminds me of myself everytime I'm forced to go to school...damn parental manipulation!

da deltadasher demon: Hey, your on this story too! Yay! I got my people's reading all my junk. It get's me...right here (points to heart...if she had one). Anyway, thanks for the review. Nice to know I have a fan on more than one of my projects...yay!

mj: The wait is over. Here's chapter 2 just for my reviewers.

Capital C: Glad you have such high expectations about my fic. I only hope I can meet your expectations and I'll try my best to. Thanks for the review!

XFIRE: (hides behind fire proof metal door)...here's chapter 2, now please...don't hurt me. (cringes)

Now that I got that out of the way, here's another chapter from yours truly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:...do I really need to say it?

* * *

Chapter 2: Torn

Shortly after the near accident a couple of policemen entered the scene, wanting to know the details of what nearly happened. Both the furries who had beared witness to it, the driver of the vehicle as well as myself were asked to testify. After every testimony was accounted for and reviewed several times, I was asked whether I wished to place charges on the man. I decided against it. After all, I was most at fault. I had been the one to rush into the middle of the street without warning. With no charges against him the man was set free and the furries with nothing better to see retired to their homes for the night, many offering words about their glee that I had come out of it unscratched, others wishing me a safe return home.

Shaking the hand of the last furrie I watched him fade into the distance, a sense of relief flooding through me. I was finally alone...or so I thought. A gloved hand was placed upon my shoulders and I turned to face Sonic. I had forgotten he was still here.

"I have a couple of things to take care of in Mystic Ruins. Your house is along the way so...mind if I walk you home?" he asked, studying me for a second.

I considered the proposition and found it much more prudent to decline. It would be too ackward. But then again, it would be even more so to say no. The look in his eyes when I did...the explanation I would feel compelled to offer...and I was too tired to deal with it right now. Besides, what harm could it do?

"Uh...sure Sonic...Thank you" I whispered.

He nodded and without another word began to walk in the direction of the train station, his shadow enveloping me in its wake. On instinct I ran until we were side by side. I didn't like to be left behind. That seemed too much like the old Tails, the one that constantly followed Sonic like a puppy. That wasn't me anymore...that would never be me again.

"Um...hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I stopped by your house this afternoon but you weren't there. You'd left your door unlocked so I went inside. I looked all around but I couldn't find you and then I went to your kitchen. One look at the fridge told me you had probably gone out to eat and there's only one place you'll eat out at so, after a quick stop, I went to look for you."

"Oh...okay."

We walked in silence through the darkening streets of Station Square. It wasn't an ackward silence but rather a necessary one. Sonic and I were not as close as we once were. I don't know when it happened but it was suddently there, an invisible rift that kept us from being what we once were.

Uncounsciously I turned my gaze towards Sonic, his lack of attention assuring I wouldn't get caught staring. I couldn't help but notice he really had matured since the last time I had seen him, nearly a year ago. His quills had grown much longer. If they were straighter I would guess they would reach his mid back. His eyes had grown from an olive green to a bright jade and depending on the lighting would switch from one color to another. His arms and chest had become muscled and one could tell he was in his prime in that area. Due to his development in certain areas it had become much more prudent for him to wear clothing and he had opted for dark grey carpenter pants with the chain on the side, a red shirt covered by a grey vest. On his hands he wore fingerless red gloves. His most noticable change however was the earring he wore on his left ear, a very small silver hoop. We had all been surprised the first time he had shown it to us but we had simply regarded it as another way he wished to express himself. The only thing that had not changed about Sonic were his trusted red running shoes. I doubted they would ever change. They were just so much a part of him. I guess it was a link to his past, to himself, what told everyone that no matter how much he changed he would always be the hero, the adventurer, the dreamer Sonic the Hedgehog.

And that was the problem.

Sonic was, is, and would probably always be a dreamer. I had become a realist. He would always see the good in people, I could only see their hidden motives. He could see the light at the end of every tunnel, I could see the false hope the light brought. He saw life as an adventure, I saw it as a chore. We had become as different as night and day...and that was why we had drifted.

And even then, with all our differences, I could still be his friend, still follow him blindly if only he did me one favor, the one thing that permenantly kept us apart...let me go. Not me me but Tails me. The me that was the pretender, that was born from lies...the one I wanted to forget, to destroy. But he would never do that. He refused to. And as long as he did, I could never return to his side.

Feeling my gaze his jade eyes tuned towards mine. I watched as the setting sun cast its final rays upon him, highlighting his face with a warm glow, embedding itself within his fur like a burning star. His eyes once again became their former olive green color and for a second I could see my older brother, my best friend Sonic. But only for a second.

Shaking my head of the thought I turned my eyes away and we continued to walk in a much more painful silence.

The trainride home led us to submerge ourselves within our own little worlds again. He turned towards the window, observing the vista outside while I listened to my music, closing my eyes to rest. I don't know when or how it happened but I fell sound asleep.

The soft sound of a crickets song jarred me awake. I opened my eyes, sleep distorting my vision. When finally they focused, I could make out Sonics face above mine, my face buried in the crook of his neck, my small frame in his arms.

He was carrying me home.

A twinge of annoyance passed through me. I hated that he treated me like a weakling, like I needed him. I wasn't that little Tails anymore that depended on Sonic for strength. I stood on my own two feet now and he needed to understand that.

I began to squirm in his grasp but he wouldn't put me down. I could only stare at him with an incredulous expression. I began to squirm harder but he only held me tighter.

"Sonic, put me down!"

His emerald eyes locked onto mine and he gave me that lopsided grin that only Sonic could pull off.

Suddently, my world became distorted, a blur as he broke into Sonic speed. The roar of the world around me filled my ears and I instinctively held him tighter as my body and mind became lighter and lighter.

The rush was beginning to hit me, an adrenaline I had not felt since my childhood days with him. I withdrew my head from its resting place in his neck and tilting my head towards the oncoming wind. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to merge with my surroundings, to break its limitations.

But just as quickly we stopped, a ringing in my ears and a rapid heartbeat my reward.

"We're here" he whispered, placing me upon my homes front porch.

For a few moments my mind was blank, disoriented but I quickly regained my wits.

"Why did you do that!" I asked regaining some of my anger.

"I thought you liked it when I did that. When we were younger..."

"You've just discovered the main phrase Sonic. When we were younger...but were not young anymore are we?"

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"No were not...I should have realized that before. Because the Tails I knew wasn't such a bitter bastard" he whispered.

He hooked his thumbs through his red bookbag straps and, taking it off, placed it at my feet before turning to walk away.

"Take it if you want. From this poing on it's not my concern."

And with that he was gone, a mild gale and the shifting of leaves the only proof he had been there.

I growled low in my throat, hands clenched.

"Damn him" I gritted through my teeth, angry at his words, angrier still that they could affect me.

I swiftly turned to enter when my eyes caught sight of the bookbag. I felt compelled to simply leave it there just to spite him. If he didn't care about it, why should I? But the more I stared at it, the more curious I became. I knew if I just left it there it would plague my mind.

I sighed, picking up the large bookbag.

I hated when Sonic won.

Entering my home I went straight to my room, tired by the days events to do anything else. I walked upstairs and passed one of the many labs that littered my home. It had been a long time since I had worked on them, longer still since there was an actual need to. A year has passed since the last time Eggman had attacked and although I suspected it wouldn't be long until he came back with some annoying plan to rule our world, the thrill I once had to build was gone. Everything was already set should he come but additional machines were just not in my future right now.

With one last glance at the door I continued walking down the hall and into my room.

I turned the lights on, my gaze wandering over my sparcely furnished habitation. It wasn't much really, nothing like Amy's which housed an assortment of mirrors, drawers, dressers, pictures (mostly of Sonic) curtains, carpets etc. It was a bed, a large bureau with a mirror, and a computer by the window. That was it. And I was okay with that. So I wasn't the traditional girl with dozens of plushies, a drawer for every dress, a closet full of shoes, jewelry, hair accessories littering everywhere. I mean, I wasn't the traditional girl...period but seriously, who really needed so many things? They just seem like a waste of space if you ask me.

I walked towards my bed and dropped the bookbag onto the neatly made sheets. Grabbing my towel, soap, toothbrush and comb from my drawer I entered the bathroom, hoping a nice warm shower would take away the stress from my body.

An hour later I walked out, using a towel to try and dry my mane. Opening my drawer I pulled out my pair of red pajama pants and a large red shirt, both pretty old but comfortable.

I walked towards my bed and threw myself down, too lazy to pull the sheets back. The vibration of my fall caused the bookbag to fall within my line of sight, reminding me of its existence.

Sitting up I brought the bookbag towards myself and opening it, viewed its contents. I was astounded. I placed my hand inside and withdrew a large loaf of bread, placing it on the sheets. I once again submerged my hand within its confines and withdrew a container of juice.

I couldn't believe it. Without thinking I flipped the bookbag upsidown, emptying it of its merchandise. My bed was soon littered with mangos, pears, oranges, blocks of salami and cheese, containers of juice and milk, boxes of instant food such as soup, macaroni and cheese, spagetti, baked goods such as bread, cupcakes, coffee cake, donuts and many other assortment of foods.

I was dumbfounded. Were these...groceries?

"He bought me groceries" I whispered to myself, trying to understand it.

_'One look at the fridge told me you had probably gone out to eat and there's only one place you'll eat out at so, after a quick stop, I went to look for you.'_

"After a quick stop..."

A chord was struck within my heart and I had to turn away or risk tears. He had taken the time to go and buy me food...had cared enough to do so even after all the heartache we've put each other through.

I couldn't help but allow a rouge tear to cascade down my face.

How I wished things were different. At another time, in another world, where the Tails I had created actually existed I could have simply thanked Sonic for his kindness and saw it as nothing more. But that wasn't the reality I lived in. In this world...this ran so much deeper...it represented so much more. How I wished I could just lean on him and let him take care of all my worries, like when we first met. But I couldn't depend on him...it would hurt so much more if he ever...I couldn't...I wouldn't...NO!

Jumping from my bed I ran out of my room, afraid to look back. If I did I knew I would crumble and I just couldn't. I couldn't let Sonic get close again...not like he once had. He could no longer be my older brother...I had to look after myself. I had to distance myself.

Running downstairs I ran into my living room and dropped myself upon the sofa. I would stay here until I could regain my control...until I could remember exactly why I did this, why I distanced myself to begin with.

"It's for the best, for the good of Sonic, for my own good. I can't go through it again."

I chanted the words over and over until my heartbeat had finally slowed, my tears finally stopped. Taking a deep breath I exhaled slowly. I was okay. I was in control. I remembered.

To emphasize the fact I turned on the television.

'Everythings okay now. I'm back to normal.'

"In other news, recent studies have shown that eating red apples before every meal can significantly reduce the risk of..."

My eyelids began to drop down and I found it harder to concentrate on the news. My last thought before I fell sound asleep was one I had everytime I watched the news.

'CNN sucks.'

* * *

The sound of a light tap upon my door brought me out of unconsciousness. At first I had no idea as to whether it had been my imagination or an actual knock. In fact, I had no idea what was going on...period. My mind was still hazy from sleep. But the next knock, a much louder one brought me out of my dreamy stupor. On instinct I grabbed one of the couch cushions and, placing it over my head, let out a groan. It was too early for this. But by the fifth knock I knew whoever it was wasn't going to leave.

Getting off the couch I stumbled towards the door and opened it to find the bright smiling face of a certain doe.

"Hello Tails!"

"Oh...hey Cream" I yawned and stepped aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay too long. I just came by to show you this" she said handing me a poster.

I took it and examined it, reading and rereading the words over and over but they simply refused to register in my head. The sound of a muffled laugh forced me to turn my gaze towards her, a large smile on her face.

"Your still half asleep aren't you?" she asked.

I gave her a cheesy grin and ran a hand over her soft tuft of hair.

"Sorry about that...I'm not a morning person. Mind reading it to me?"

"Sure" she chirped and grabbing the poster from my hand read it aloud.

Dear Twinkle Park customers,

We are holding our annual fireworks display today and wish to share this truly once in a lifetime experience with all the young love birds out there. We are holding this show free of charge but only to cute couples. It is part of Twinkle Parks "Lovers Month" and we will begin the extravaganza at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!

Sincerely yours,

Twinkle Park entertainment commision

Somewhere in between young love birds and "Lovers Month" did a warning sound begin to shoot off in my head. I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was going but one expectant look from her face told me all I needed to know.

"Cream, I really can't..."

"Oh, come on Tails! You say that all the time! I know you haven't been working in your lab and besides, you rarely come out of your house unless its to eat. Come on, please!...unless...its me you don't want to be around..."

"No Cream, you know that's not true. I love hanging around with you. Your one of my best friends, its just..."

"Just...?"

I sighed. I had been avoiding this for too long and I couldn't deny her anymore without rousing suspicion.

"I'll pick you up at six"

She leaped into the air before throwing herself ontop of me, giving me a hug to emphasize her happiness. I gave her a gentle pat on the head, a smile crossing my face. It was amazing, how a simple act could make someone so happy. I was glad I could at least make someone smile.

"Thank you so much Tails! I promise you won't regret it. And guess what? Sonic and Amy are coming with us too. Won't that be wonderful?"

I paled. Oh God, why did they have to come too?

"Uh...yeah, that sounds...really fun"

"Great! I'll see you at six. Don't be late"

And with that she was gone, a fading shadow into the distance. I softly closed the door and, walking towards the couch, threw myself down again, burying my face within the soft leather. How I wished I could just disappear, that I could just bury myself right here and die.

I felt my guilt return once more, bombard my mind and heart. I was leading Cream on again. I was using her for the sake of my image, to avoid suspicion without thinking about her heart or the fact she was a living, breathing, feeling creature.

I knew she was in love with me...or rather the fake me, my counter image. And it hurt me every time she tried to gain my attention with a new dress or when she tried to get me to go out with her. Because I knew I could never respond to her love. She was wasting her time on someone that didn't exist.

Don't get me wrong, I did love her, but only as a sister, as a best friend. And that was why my deception hurt all the more.

Out of all the people I was deceiving, all the fear I felt at their rejection, I feared hers the most. It wasn't the anger I feared but the tears, the sadness. I would carry them around with me forever like a festering scar, reminding me of my deception. I only hoped that she would find someone else before it happened but she was grabbing on too tight.

And maybe, deep down in my heart...

I was too afraid to let go.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2 of Deception. Thank you for your time and remember, 5 reviews to get Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter 3: Addiction

Hey there readers. KMITS is back with a new chapter. Yay! I want to thank all of those who read chapter 2. I was so surprised at how many people actually reviewed. It made me so happy! I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Anyway, this chapter is a doozy, the most I have ever writen. I was going to make it 2 seprate chapters but it wouldn't have balanced out so now its one BIG chapter...think of it as a sorry for not updating in so long...and not updatingChapter 4 until laterbecause of my ever so mild ADD.Anyway, enjoy and thanks to my reviewers. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream or anyone else I forgot to mention. They all belong to Sega...but I do own their plushies! (hugs them)Ehh...it will do for now.

* * *

Chapter 3: Addiction

A dream, a haze. Those two words pretty much summed up my day after Cream's disturbing visit. I really can't remember what I did or where I went, too caught up in what was happening, what could happen...and with it my depression resurfaced, stronger than before. At one point I sat down and cried, an annoying female habit that I was quickly assimilating into although not willingly. I just couldn't continue. I felt like my life was spiraling out of control, out of my grasp. My lies and emotions ruled my life, my every thought and after a while I realize something. Was my purpose to simply hurt others? To hurt myself? I shook my head of the thoughts, trying to find any answer that would make sense, answer the questions with enough vigor to allow me to never utter them again. But I couldn't and it was finally starting to sink in.

My life was a joke. One big comedy where I was the biggest fool. Where the others were supposedly my puppets but in reality they controlled me. Every tear was for them, every worry, every frustration, all my happiness and joys, all my nightmares and sins were for them and not myself. I couldn't cry for myself yet I cried for others. I couldn't be happy for myself and yet I was happy for them.

Suddenly I deep rumble shook my frame, making its way upwards and escaping my lips. I began to laugh, laugh uncontrollably, and yet there was not a drop of happiness within the sound but I couldn't stop. I guess I laughed because I hadn't realized how truly fucked up I was. I felt tears slide down my muzzle, whether tears of despair or hatred I didn't know. I knew they couldn't be from happiness. It was an alien feeling I have not felt since my childhood days, a feeling I would never experience again.

I turned my gaze towards my clock making out a blurry 5:15. I cursed and, wiping the tears from my eyes, sprinted upstairs towards my room. I looked at my bed, still littered with groceries. I had yet to put them away. I hadn't even come in all day. I quickly disrobed and entered the shower, washing all my depression away for the time being. There was always time for self-hatred and pity but right now I had a job to do. I exited the bathtub and opened the medicine cabinet to withdraw my lotion when I accidentally knocked over a bottle of alcohol and in the process uncovered something long forgotten. I stared at the object, my mind confused as to why it was there. A hazy image appeared in my mind and with it my answer.

'I hid it because I was starting to get addicted again.'

My gaze scanned it and for a moment my resolve weakened.

'It wouldn't hurt if I just tried it...just once. I won't get addicted, I know I won't.'

Unconsciously my hand reached for it, fingertips lightly grazing its surface when the sound of glass breaking drew me out of my stupor. I looked down to see I had accidentally knocked over a small mobile mirror I left in the bathroom a couple of days before. With a sigh I exited the bathroom and opened my closet, withdrawing a broom and pan and began to sweep the glass out of my way. Once I was done I threw it into the small garbage can in my bathroom and closed the medicine cabinet without a second thought.

I dressed myself in a pair of navy blue parachute pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over it, black fingerless gloves and my black boots. Making sure nothing was out of place I rushed downstairs and grabbing my keys from my table was out the door in an instant.

I rushed towards the train station and was able to catch the train just as it was about to pull out. I sat down trying to catch my breath again, happy the compartment I currently occupied was nearly empty. I looked at my watch:5:35. I sighed, relieved. Luckily Cream only lived fifteen minutes away from me by train so I was on time. I turned towards the window, admiring the large open fields and beautiful mountain ranges in Mystic Ruin. It was such a rarity to see places like this, land untouched by greed, innocent of the pollution and industrialization of the big city. It was a welcomed respite. For once in so long a sense of peace invaded my limbs and I simply allowed my mind to wander about everything and nothing. To be ignorant of the world and its problems...that was true happiness.

I was pulled out of my daydreams at the sound of an automated feminine voice.

'This is Emerald Valley, 52nd street. Next stop is Trinity Junction, 39th street.'

I stood and made my way out, passing trails of trash, dirt, graphitized walls, and broken stairs towards the surface. I rush of wind greeted me, the smell of crisp grass and salty sea a forewarning of the coming weather. Tonight it would rain though I couldn't tell just how hard. I only hoped it would start early enough so that this "date" wouldn't last too long.

I walked down the next two blocks stopping in front of a small chocolate colored two story house, a very adorable and old fashioned looking home that was obviously well kept unlike the usual messes that defined suburban living. Opening the large front gate I entered inside, walking down the small winding pathway that led to the porch. I rang the doorbell and waited for a second or two before a gentle, feminine voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tails."

"Just a minute." she answered, the sound of the chains and locks a faint echo in my ears.

The door slowly opened revealing a petite female rabbit with long chestnut hair and soft honey eyes. She could not have been more that 36 years old and yet the brilliance, the simple look of joy upon her face illuminated her features, making her seem much younger than her age.

"Hello Vanilla."

"Oh, hello Tails dear. So glad to see you again. Won't you please come inside? I just finished baking cookies."

"Sorry Vanilla but we're already late. Maybe next time?" I quickly added, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course sweetie. Anytime. Now if you will excuse me, I'll go get Cream for you..."

"It's okay mother. I'm right here."

Vanilla stepped aside revealing a very cute looking Cream. She was dressed in a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with a box shaped neckline, a knee length brown jean skirt and a pair of black sandals. Her long mahogany colored hair was decorated with small brown ribbons, their centerpiece a beautiful sunflower replica. Around her neck rested a brown choker with the same flower as the ribbons. Her hands were covered by brown gloves and on her right arm rested an array of gold bangles that jingled when she moved.

I gave her a smile, pleasantly surprised at just how nicely Cream was turning out.

'Too bad she's wasting her time on an image that doesn't even exist.'

Instantly my smile faded. I was surprised it took so long for that one to come bite me in the ass.

"Tails, are you okay?"

I turned towards her for a second forgetting why I was there to begin with but her worried eyes brought me back to reality.

"Uh...yeah, I'm okay. Just surprised at how...um...how nice you look." I whispered, saying the first thing that entered my mind.

'Great Tails. Play with her heart some more.' my mind reprimanded.

I was saved from my thoughts as two chao flew towards us, one a baby blue chao with a red bowtie and the other a chocolate colored chao with a yellow bowtie.

"Hello Cheese, Chocola."

Both Chao bowed their heads and flew on either side of Cream, resting on each of her shoulders.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. I promise to come home soon and then we can watch movies tonight. What do you say?" she asked.

Both chao gave a happy chirp before flying into the air, beginning to dance around her.

"I take that as a yes" Vanilla giggled, ushering the chao back into the house. "Now both of you be careful and try not to stay out too long okay?" she said, leaning down to receive a kiss from her daughter.

"I promise mother." Cream responded, pecking her cheek and embracing her mother in a hug.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy at the sight. I couldn't boast of such unity with my parents. Heck, I couldn't even remember them anymore. I wondered, if they had been alive...would things have been different?. My eyes grew darker. Guess it depended on which parent you were talking about, the perfectionalist, insensitive bastard of a father or the self mutilating mother.

"Tails?"

"Huh?" I asked, awakening from my stupor, realizing Vanilla had already withdrawn back into the house along with the chao leaving Cream and I alone.

"You're always thinking, lost in your own little world. Is there something wrong?" she asked, grabbing my hand in one of her small delicate paws.

'Everything.'

"No, nothing's wrong. Just wondering about this weather. It looks like it's going to rain."

"I hope not. I really want to see the fireworks display. And besides, it took a lot of convincing to get you to agree. I don't think I can go through with that again." she ended with a smile.

I returned it.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Yeah. That you Miles Prower are one tough guy to snag."

'And therein lies the problem.'

"I guess so." I answered, pulling my hand away from hers. "Come on, were already late. Let's go."

We made our way down the long, endless streets that occupied Emerald Valley, towards the crossroad that lead into Station Square. Luckily, Cream lived close enough so that we only had to walk a few short minutes. We walked in a silence, something so unusual for us. I guess Cream felt the same way for she continuously attempted to start a conversation, each subject unable to hold my attention for more than a few minutes before we submerged ourselves in silence again.

"Amy and Sonic are going to meet us at the entrance."

'Damn it. I forgot about them.'

I remained silent, unsure about how to answer the statement or if it even merited a response at all. It is not widely known that Sonic and I are on less than friendly terms. Most of our friends just veered away from the subject, opting not to mention the others name in our presence. Yet Cream was the exception. Some would call it innocence and I guess that does apply. Yet I see it as a subconscious avoidance. She chose to ignore the problem because in the end, it benefited her. Without Sonic, all I really had was her. Sure this seemed cynical of me to say but it was a thought that continuously entered my head. Still, this was Cream, one of the most innocent creatures I had ever met. I was willing to give the benefit of the doubt.

The sky had grown darker, accentuating the bright, neon lights of Twinkle Park. It became our beacon, leading us toward the rapidly growing crowds that littered the entrance. We immersed ourselves within the bustle. I grabbed Creams hand, trying my hardest to keep us together. There were so many people. It made me nervous.

Creams gaze scanned the perimeter, honey eyes searching for an intended target.

"Amy told me they would be near the entrance. Where could they……..?"

"Cream! Tails! Over here!"

We both turned our heads towards the rapidly growing spec that was Amy Rose. It really wasn't hard to spot her. Either her bright pink colored fur or her enthusiastic tone would gain anyone's attention. Cream waved, happiness accentuating her movement. Amy reached us and embraced Cream, both hugging the other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Amy let go of Cream and turned towards me, emerald eyes scanning my frame. Annoyance soon surfaced. I didn't like it when people observed me as if I was some specimen on display. I wanted to say something but I bit my lip. There was no hidden motive for the inspection. She only wanted to see me up close. I guess I was just jumpy.

"Hey Tails. Long time no see." she whispered, hugging me. I returned the gesture, feeling her genuine happiness in the embrace. We parted and she grabbed my face, observing my features.

"You're growing into a handsome furrie Tails. You should stop hiding out in your house. Then maybe I wouldn't be so surprised."

I felt uncomfortable, receiving such praise. It felt awkward. I decided to answer in kind.

"Your looking good yourself Amy."

She blushed, whispering a small thank you. I really wasn't lying. She did look really nice. Her quills had grown although not so long. I guess she still wanted to retain some of her youthfulness. They reached her shoulders, each embedded with an ocean blue highlight that ran from the base of her scalp to the very tip of each quill. On each ear she wore a pair of gold hooped earrings, around her neck rested a gold chain with a beautiful pendant of what appeared to be a rose. She wore a long, navy blue sundress that reached her ankles, the bottom half a skirt that had a slit from thigh to ankle. On her hands she wore a pair of blue gloves, golden bracelets accentuating their color. Her preferred footwear was a pair of small heel navy sandals that finished off the ensemble. She looked beautiful but it was the happiness on her face that remained her greatest accessory.

"Hey Amy? Where's Mr. Sonic?"

Amy turned, pointing a finger into the crowd of people. My gaze followed, finding the aforementioned hedgehog. He stood near the elevator wall, leaning casually against its cold surface. He wore a pair of black jean shorts, a red shirt, a black jean jacket, black gloves, and his usual running shoes. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his intense eyes but even with them I could still tell his eyes were closed. His relaxed stance indicated as much.

We made our way over and Cream gave a polite greeting, one to which Sonic answered without hesitation. But I knew Sonic, could read his tone as easily as anyone else could read his expressions. There was a hint of boredom in his voice, an impatience and lack of enthusiasm that was lost on everyone but me. I wondered if he also didn't want to be here. Maybe Amy had forced him to come.

With all of the formalities out of the way we entered the elevator which led us to the extremely crowded Twinkle Park. As soon as the doors opened the sound of laughter and merriment enveloped us, flashing lights, loud music and the always entertaining rides the cause.

"Its 6:15. We still have an hour and forty five minutes left. What should we do?" Amy asked, hand intertwined with Sonics.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Tails?" Cream asked.

I shrugged. I had never been to a carnival before. The closest I had ever gotten to one had been our visit to Casinopolis during our adventure with Metal Sonic. This was new to me.

"Hey I know! Let's go to the fun house. I've always wanted to see those stupid mirrors in the cartoons and I'm always up for a good laugh" Amy suggested. With no protests we were off to our first destination.

We entered the fun house, a long series of mirrors our only companions. Cream and Amy ran ahead of us, stepping before a long line of mirrors, some which made them appear tall and skinny while some made them look short and fat. Before each mirror they gave suppressed giggles, excited whispers and surprised looks. In general, they were happy. Sonic and I remained behind observing our dates. But it was harder for me to concentrate. It was awkward, after last night. We left off on less than friendly terms and his lack of recognition led me to believe he was ignoring me. I would be lying if I didn't say it hurt. But in the long run it would be better. The more he hated me the easier it would be when the time came. At least I could save him pain.

The house was large and it took us a while to finally reach the end. We exited and began to walk around randomly, unsure of where to go next.

"Look! Over there!" Amy shouted, pointing at the Tunnel of Love ride. She pulled on Sonics arm, leading him over towards the short line to get on.

"Amy….do we have to?"

"Yes Sonic. This is a date remember? And what's a date without a little romance?"

Sonic uttered a groan, allowing himself to be dragged. Cream and I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"So……do you want to go?" I asked, dreading the answer. I really, REALLY didn't want to go but it seemed rude not to ask.

"If you want to."

And there it was, the inescapable answer. It meant that I had to choose and the consequences would rest on my conscience. There was just no way to say no without hurting her feelings. I was good and trapped and worse, I had set myself up.

"Sure. Let's go" I answered with mock enthusiasm. We walked over towards the line finding ourselves two couples behind Sonic and Amy. The wait was short. Already Sonic and Amy had boarded a boat and the next couple was being prepared for departure.

"Tails? You sure you want to go through with this?" Cream asked.

I saw my golden opportunity. A chance to escape. But karma was out to get me that day as I stared into her expectant honey eyes. She really wanted to go on this ride. It was instinct that made me grab her hand, guilt that forced me to nod my head. There was no escape now.

We were ushered forward and took the next available boat. After a few safety instructions we were off into the damp, cool cave that made up the tunnel. Although Cream and I were seated next to each other, in my mind we were worlds apart. The tension was obvious but if Cream felt it, she didn't let on.

I turned to her staring at her features. She looked like she was in deep thought. I wanted to ask if she was okay but I felt our boat stop. It was then I realized the ride was over. We were helped out of our boat and made our way towards Sonic and Amy who were waiting for us at the exit.

"So, how was it? Did you guys have fun?" Amy asked, looking between us.

"Yeah, it was great" Cream responded, grabbing my hand.

"What about you Tails?"

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't remember the ride. To me, it had only been a couple of seconds when in reality I knew it had to have been at least five minutes. But I hadn't been paying attention…..or rather, I was trying not to.

"Hello? Earth to Tails? You in there?" Amy asked, waving her hand in my face.

"Mmmm? I mean, yeah, it was really nice."

"Glad you liked it. Sonic and I were talking….well, mostly me anyway and we decided to go check out some of the prize stands. Maybe you could win something for Cream."

Cream squeezed my hand and I took it as a yes. I was actually relieved. Anything to take their minds off of the ride, to make this tension go away was welcomed by me.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Let's go."

We walked towards another section of Twinkle Park, a large open area which rested between the gigantic Fantasy Castle and Twinkle Stadium, a small stadium where those with talent came to perform and hope to be discovered. Sonic and Amy split apart from us and we all agreed to meet at the large ferris wheel afterwards.

The place was huge, filled with hundreds of furries of every sort. Children were playing with their parents, others were buying gifts for their loved ones back home and others were there with their lovers, simply enjoying the night.

I looked around, unsure where to start. I wasn't exactly good at games. A gentle pressure on my hand made me turn towards Cream who gave me a smile.

"You don't have to win anything for me Tails. I know how bad you are at games."

'Well….she doesn't have to rub it in my face.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

She gave a casual shrug.

"Come on now Tails. Are you forgetting you're talking to me? We've been playing games every Tuesday night for the last six years. Needless to say, I'm not holding my breath." She ended with a smirk.

I smiled in return, gently nudging her.

"Thanks, now I have to prove you wrong." I responded.

"You're welcome."

I sighed. Were all girls this manipulative?

We split from Sonic and Amy, deciding to meet up later. We walked around, observing other furries as they tried to win a prize. Some were good, some were decent, and most were what the Twinkle Park administration probably referred to as "easy money." Yeah….they were that bad.

It took more time trying to find a stand than actually staying around to play. I was about to give up and tell her I accepted defeat when the sound of a pistol going off caught my attention. I stopped, squeezing Creams hand, a signal she should stop too.

"Tails? What is it?"

"Come on" I whispered, ushering her to the stand. I stopped, my progress impeded by a small group of furries who were admiring the show provided. It was obviously a targeting game. Get a certain amount and you get a prize, depending on how many you hit. The first row was filled with small orange colored baby ducklings, each close enough to each other for an easy win, meaning a small prize like a pencil or a whistle that glows in the dark. The second row was a bit more spaced out and the ducks, now a dark green, were moving a bit faster. They were for the customers ranging from lucky to skilled. The third row was barely visible among the first two but I could tell they were moving fast. They were a dull copper color, glinting slightly in the light of the stand. That was for the real prizes.

"Hey, Cream? Which toy do you like?"

Cream gave me a puzzled expression but simply shrugged, beginning to look around. She gave a small hop and a squeal, pointing at a large, purple bear which lay near the back of the stand, too large to hang on display.

I nodded, making my way through the crowd towards the stands manager.

"How much to get that prize?" I asked in a casual tone.

The manager, a penguin with long, horn rimed glasses smirked.

"You gotta hit five gold colored ducks for that one kid."

"How many shots do I get?"

"Five"

All or nothing.

"Fine. How much?"

"Three dollars"

I placed the money on the counter, heading towards one of the pistols that lay on its holster. I looked around, checking for a good position. I decided to take the gun farthest to the right since the lighting was better and the wind didn't pick up as much from that angle.

Without a word I picked it up, making sure it worked. Seeing everything was okay I positioned it carefully, my eyes focusing. All foxes had that ability, to focus so intently that we could see a hair bristling on the fur of our prey. It was a handy ability…if you lived in the wild.

I waited, my breathing slowing, my body tensing. This brought back so many memories…..so many godforsaken memories. A glint of gold caught my eye and without thinking I shot, the sound of cardboard exploding completely lost on me. I coked the gun again, my eyes narrowing. I positioned myself again, firing with greater ease this time. The sound erupted a second time, a third, a fourth and finally a fifth, each time bringing back forgotten feelings, strange images and a deeper sense of self, like the animal in me was trying to get out.

I placed the gun back in its holster, turning towards the manager. A look of disbelief marred his features but I ignored it, walking up to him.

"I believe you owe the lady a prize?" I asked, voice low.

The manager slowly nodded, grabbing the prize and handing it to Cream. Cream gave a polite courtesy before following me out of the throng of people, all who gave me an odd look. We walked in silence for a few minutes, my mind returning to its previous state, my body relaxing. I had a thing about guns which is why I tried to avoid them. Their sound, their smell….so many hurtful memories. But I was in a constant war of technological evolution with Eggman, a war where victory and survival meant guns, lasers and missiles. It couldn't be avoided.

I was so lost within my own world I didn't realize Cream had stopped quite a distance behind me. It took me a while to acknowledge it, longer to turn around to stare at her.

"Cream?"

"What was that?"

Silence. I didn't know how to answer….I didn't want to answer. It was my own business.

"Tails….how do you know to shoot a gun?"

"I'm a mechanic Cream, I work with them. The tornado has them……..

"Tails, that wasn't just some laser fire like when we face Eggman. The look on your face….your eyes……" she ended with a shudder, her eyes glancing downward.

It was then I realized the problem. My stance, my aura….it scared her. I had been in hunter mode, my aura that of a predator. Cream sensed it and became frightened.

"Cream……..I'm sorry. Sometimes I become too involved……I didn't mean to scare you……."

Before I knew what was happening I felt her thin arms wrap around me, her honey eyes wide with fright.

"I know…..it's just…..that look…..it didn't suit you at all. Promise me you'll never get that look again."

'It isn't something that can be erased in a day.'

I nodded, trying to make her feel better. We turned, walking back in silence. We met Sonic and Amy waiting by the ferris wheel and decided to go on the ride before heading towards Fantasy Castle for the fireworks display. What came as a shock however was when Amy announced she would be riding with me. No one voiced a protest but I knew they were just as confused as I was.

Amy and I entered a compartment, awaiting the ferris wheels departure. It took a few minutes before we were off the ground. My gaze turned to the outside, to the furries which were rapidly becoming small spots, to the outline of the moon and stars, to the bright lights and sounds………..

"Tails, what is going on between you and Sonic?"

I quickly turned towards her, my heart beginning to beat faster. She was the first person ever to ask such a question. I didn't even know how to respond.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me Tails. You think I can't see it. You guys have barely said two words to each other the whole night and the hostility both of you give off…..I know something is going on so spill."

"Ask Sonic."

"I did….he changed the subject. Tails, this is hurting him a lot. He may not show it but I can see it in his demeanor. He needs us right now more than ever…..he needs you most of all."

There was something about Amy's sentence that caught my attention.

"Why does he need us for?"

Amy seemed to realize she'd made a mistake when she turned her gaze away. Now it was time for me to get some answers.

"Amy, why does he need me?"

The sudden stop of the ferris wheel cut our conversation short. We exited the ride and I couldn't help but turn towards Sonic. His face showed nothing but I wondered what Amy meant. Was Sonic in trouble?

Amy turned towards her watch.

"It's 7:56 guys. Let's go over to Fantasy Castle"

We nodded, making our way through the rapidly growing throng of people who all obviously had the same idea. Fantasy castle was an extremely large monument, a palace in every aspect. Surrounding it was an amazing garden with every type of flower imaginable. Its turrets ran as high as the sky itself, each structure standing proudly beneath the moons rays. The lake which surrounded it was crystalline, beautiful rainbow colored fish swimming within it. But it was the aura it gave off that attracted people the most. That aura of childhood, of innocence and a time when fairy tales were all we had to guide us in our dreams.

We found a spot by the garden, the benches there providing us a good spot to see the show. I sat on the grass, Creams small figure leaning against mine. Sonic and Amy sat on the benches, Amy's gaze admiring the colossal monument in front of her.

"The palace is beautiful isn't it Sonic?" Amy asked in a dreamlike stupor.

Sonic mumbled something resembling a "sure" before turning to stare into the distance.

"It's so romantic…the perfect place for a first kiss" Amy hinted and I rolled my eyes. If Amy wanted Sonic to kiss her so badly she could at least have the decency not to broadcast it to everyone. I really didn't need to hear about her personal life. I had mine to worry about.

A sudden excited murmur spread throughout the park and I could already see a few of the parks faculty setting up the fireworks. One of the men set up a small stand, placing a firework within it. He struck a match and lighted the fuse, running away.

"It's starting" Cream whispered and we could hear the small buzzing noise of the firecracker as the fuse reached its destination. The flame soon reached the core, sending the firecracker into the sky in a glorious streak of flame, a loud whizzing noise piercing my ears. I folded them back slightly, trying to accustom my hearing to the loud noise. The firecracker exploded into a litany of colors and patters. I could feel Cream get closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful huh?" Cream whispered and I felt inclined to agree. It really was something to behold. Simplistic yet at the same time it made you feel like you were on equal ground with everyone around you. Everyone was in awe with the spectacle, everyone was enjoying it, everyone was letting go of their troubles, prejudices, hatred, bitterness, sadness to simply sit down and stare at something that would mean nothing in their lives when tomorrow came but right now meant the world.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to find Amy crouched behind Cream and I. I sent her a questioning glance and she simply smiled.

"Like I said…it's a perfect place for a first kiss"

Before I had time to respond I felt Amy place her hand on the back of my neck, propelling me towards Cream. Our lips met and my heart stopped. I watched as Creams eyes stared widely at me and I knew they mirrored my own. I felt something I hadn't felt in so long….disgust, complete and utter disgust at this mockery. I felt disgusted with myself. It never should have gotten this far. I felt as if I were raping Cream of something so special in a person's life. Their first kiss. This was my first kiss as well and Amy had ruined it for it for Cream…drove me deeper into the web of my deceit. My disgust threatened to make me lose my lunch then and there.

With a shove I pushed myself away from Cream, landing on my elbows a few spaces away. Cream's eyes were still large and I could see confusion and hurt in them. I turned towards Amy, confusion in her eyes as well.

'How dare she…..she had no right….she had no fucking right'

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, feeling dirty. I stood and it took all I had not to hit Amy then and there.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? YOU HAD NO RIGHT……" I screamed, taking an unconscious step towards Amy.

Amy's eyes widened with something akin to fright. I guess I came on too strong for I could hear the shuffle of a chair and turned to see Sonic walk in front of Amy. He didn't say anything but his stance told me to back off. I shook with rage, wanting more than anything to vent my frustration and Sonic was just as good as anyone to start.

"No! Stop Tails!" Cream shouted, grabbing my arm. I flinched, breaking away from her. She shouldn't touch me. I'm disgusting; I took something away from her she could never get back.

I turned towards all of them, loathingentering my heart. My first instinct was to run, to run away from them and I obliged, taking to the air. I just wanted to get away, as far away as possible. I flew for minutes on end, reaching the train station and buying a ticket. I wanted to simply fly home but I couldn't. My tails couldn't fly me long distances. I sat in a compartment, daring anyone to talk to me, let alone get close but no one did.

The train ride lasted longer than usual for me. I was the first one to exit when it reached my stop. Sometime during our ride Mother Nature decided to add to my frustration by making it rain. But I didn't run home. Instead, I allowed myself to be washed in the earth's pure water. I wanted it to wash away my sin, to wash away my disgust and pain but it didn't. It only made me feel numb.

I entered my home in a trance, making my way upstairs without a glance at anything. I could feel my self loathing return. I had finally gone too far. I entered my bedroom, taking off my clothes and allowing them to land where they may. I looked towards the bed, at the groceries. I wanted to throw them in the garbage and let them rot for all I cared but I didn't. Instead I grabbed them all and placed them in the refrigerator. If nothing else, I could alway let them rot in the refrigerator. I walked back into my room and headed towards the bathroom. I entered the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

Who was I? I've created so many faces for myself I can't even remember which is mine. Did I even have a face or was I simply an illusion? I couldn't remember anymore. Maybe once I had been someone but lies and deceit had marred me too much. I was no one now. I couldn't even say I was Tails anymore without feeling disgust.

I opened the medicine cabinet, looking for my toothbrush when the object entered my view again. This time however, my conscience refused to warn me about the repercussions of what I wanted to do. Maybe my conscience was finally dead, it too an illusion.

I walked over towards my bed, looking at my exposed body. As much as I wanted to simply do it where I wanted to I had to be smart. It wouldn't do to do it someplace I couldn't hide later. I picked my thighs, already a bit scarred from previous treatments. Without hesitation I placed the cool, metallic object against my skin, feeling as it pierced my flesh and tissue. There was a painful throb accompanying it but it added to the release. Without pain, you couldn't feel pleasure because without pain, we wouldn't know what pleasure was. Like light and dark, pleasure and pain couldn't exist without the other.

I lay back against the soft mattress, the feeling of the warm liquid against my leg soothing. It made me feel sleepy. I missed this feeling, the feeling of knowing I was releasing all my sins through my blood and wounds. It was my way of repenting. I wondered if this was my true face. It was so much like my mothers.

I sat up, a sleepy feeling invading my limbs. I didn't feel like standing so instead I pulled off one of the pillow covers, wrapping it around my leg to stop the bleeding. During the night it would clot and by tomorrow it would lay forgotten, another scar to remind me of my lies. I opened my bedside drawer, taking out my pajamas and changed, going to sleep afterwards, hoping to forget the horrible day.

* * *

I awoke during the night feeling cold. I shivered a bit, curling into a small ball to try and shake the sudden chill that invaded my body. I wasn't sure if I had left the air conditioner on again. I sat up, turning on my bedside light to go check when I saw the culprit. There was blood everywhere, staining the sheets around me, tinting my fur a dark orange. I looked at my handmade bandage to see the blood was rapidly seeping through the thick material.

"Shit" I whispered, trying to stand but I wound up falling on the floor. I could already guess what happened. In my excitement I miscalculated how deep I pressed the blade to my skin, probably cutting a nerve or vein pretty deeply by just how much blood I was losing.

I was starting to lose the feeling in my leg. I knew this was serious. I should call a doctor but I couldn't. A doctor meant others finding out that the "great" Miles Prower liked to do when she was alone. It also probably meant them finding out my secret. After all, with the surgery, exams and tests they would have to do, it would be easy to discover I was a girl. Then they would call Sonic and the others and tell them. That was not an option.

'You could always call him…..'

My head snapped up, my gaze scanning the phone. I felt relieved. He would help me. He always did whenever I screwed myself up. I struggled a bit to the receiver but reached it, dialing the number. A few rings later I could hear someone pick up, a deep voice answering.

"Who is this?"

"It's me…Tails."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to come over."

"Why?"

"I ….cut myself again. I went too far and I think I cut a nerve or vein. I'm bleeding too much."

Silence.

"Are the keys in the same place as before?"

"Yes"

"Do whatever you can to stay conscious until I get there. If you go to sleep, you die, do you understand?"

"Yes"

The dial tone was my response. I hung up, struggling to get off the floor. I managed but only by grasping the bedside table. I limped slowly towards the bathroom, using the wall for support. I reached the bathroom and sat myself on the toilet seat. I turned on the water, splashing it in my face to keep myself awake. I could only hope he got here soon.

Half an hour went by and I could feel myself losing the fight. I was nearly unconscious, the water losing its effect. I stood but feel in the same spot again. I looked down to see a small puddle of blood surrounding me.

'So this is how its going to end huh? I guess I really am my mothers daughter' I smirked.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caught my attention. Footsteps echoed throughout the room before they stopped in front of my door. The bathroom door opened and there he stood, his face stoic, uncaring of the bloody mess everywhere. He walked towards me, picking me up in his arms and walking towards my bed. He sat me down so my legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He kneeled, beginning to unwind the blood soaked bandage. I looked away, unable to look at the sight. It looked horrible, the crimson liquid everywhere, the wound lost within the sea of red.

"You went too far this time…." He whispered casually, opening a case which lay perched near his foot.

"I know"

"Your usually more careful than this"

"It was a rough night"

He didn't respond, simply took out a bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball. He began to wipe the mess away, and it took everything I had not to yell out at the stinging sensation the liquid caused.

"You know I have to stitch this up don't you?"

I looked away. I was afraid of that.

"Yes….I know."

I could hear him rummaging through the bag before he placed a large glass bottle filled with dark brown liquid in front of me.

"You know what to do"

I nodded hesitantly, taking off the bottle cap and, taking a deep breath, downed the content, the liquid burning my throat. I had to stop when it became too much, sputtering some of it out before taking another swing. I continued until the bottle was almost empty, a warm, sleepy feeling invading my limbs.

"Lie down"

I did, wanting badly to go to sleep. I felt the small pinprick of the needle as it entered my flesh. It still stung but not as badly as it could have. He stitched for a few minutes since the wound was large. Soon, the needles prick stopped and I looked down to see him tying the knot of his handiwork. He rummaged through his bag again, withdrawing a small container. He opened it, dipping his hands in halfway and taking out a large quantity of white cream. He applied it to the wound and I could feel the small throb caused by the wound begin to ebb away. He brought out a small box, taking out a large bandage and began to wrap it around my leg.

"I'm done. Go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and keep you under observation."

I nodded, closing my eyes, the drugs effect finally kicking in.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and I could tell by the suns position it was late in the day. I sat up, flinching a bit at the sting of my wound but it wasn't so bad. The cream was helpingtake most of the pain away. I looked around, unable to find him and wondered if he had already left. I got up, stretching and looking at the sheets, the walls and the floor. I sighed.

"Looks like I'll be busy today with cleanup."

A small grumble in my stomach alerted me it was time to eat. I usually didn't awaken with an appetite but after last night, I could understand why. My body needed to regain the nourishment it lost.

I slowly made my way downstairs, my wound not allowing for too much movement. I began to walk towards the kitchen when I felt someone grab me by my shoulder. I jumped a bit, turning around and clutched my chest.

"Don't do that!" I reprimanded.

"You shouldn't be up. Your stitches will come undone if you move around too much."

"I couldn't help it. I thought you were gone and I'm starving."

"Before you eat I have to make sure the wound is closing up."

I nodded, making my way over towards the couch.He kneeled before me again, undoing my bandage and looking at the wound. I looked at it, feeling a bit disgusted by the sight. The skin around it was a deep purplish black, some of the blood having crusted upon the wound. He looked at the stitches, making sure they were still sturdy. I was deeply absorbed in what he was doing when his question jarred me out of my musings.

"A year ago you told me you were going to stop doing this to yourself and you were succeeding quite well. What triggered this sudden change?"

I shook my head but he simply stared at me, his eyes questioning. A hint of annoyance surfaced and before I could stop myself I grabbed his hand, bringing up the long sleeve of his shirt. On his arms rested a litany of cuts, most new ones and a few from times past. There were a few that were deep enough to scar while others were simple scratches.

"I'll tell you why if you tell me about these." I answered.

In an instant he withdrew his arm, bringing the sleeve back down. He understood my message. There were some things you didn't discuss and this was one of them. Just like he didn't want to talk about his reasons I didn't want to talk about mine.

"Fair enough" he whispered, placing the bandage back on. He placed the container from before on my table.

"Put it on at least twice a day. It will stop the pain and heal your wound quicker."

I nodded, watching as he stood to make his leave. I stood as well, accompanying him. I opened the door, looking outside to make sure no one was around.

"The coast is clear."

He made his way out, stopping just before he passed the doorway.

"You lost a lot of blood. I can't help you with that. You're going to have to see a doctor and get some form of transfusion.

"You know I can't……"

"They won't know why. Simply tell them you're sick. They'll run some tests, determine your blood quantity is too low and give you the transfusion. They will never have to see the wound."

I found logic in his words. As long as I never showed them the wound they could only assume I was sick and needed a transfusion. I looked up to thank him but he was gone, no trace he was ever there.

"Thank you" I whispered towards the only person who knew my secret, the only person who knew who I really was even if I didn't know it myself.

I closed the door, making my way over towards the couch. I was exhausted, too exhausted to even make breakfast. I sat down, leaning against the cushion when the sound of the phone brought an end to any hope of going to sleep. I was tempted to simply let it ring but by the 8th ring I was pretty sure they weren't going to stop. I picked it up, annoyance giving a sharp edge to my voice.

"Hello!"

"…….It's me, Sonic."

"…….What do you want?"

"Eggmans back. We need you ...now."

I rolled my eyes. Why now of all times?

"Can't you do it without me? I'm sure the great Sonic can handle Eggmans stupidity for one day."

"He's using a new version of the Egg Carrier and we can't reach it without the tornado." He answered, anger evident in his tone.

I sighed, damning Sonic and Eggman for their stupid fights.

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Were at Station Square Park."

"Whatever" I answered before hanging up. It looked like my day was ruined. What else was new? I felt anger welling inside of me. Eggman picked the wrong day to piss me off.

* * *

And that's Chapter 3 people. Man, I need to go lie down. Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate the time you've taken to read it and appreciate those who review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

Hey everyone, what's up? KMITS is back for Chapter 4. Wanted to apologize for the long wait but unfortunately KMITS has this annoying habit of posting everything that comes to her mind. So now she has seven very long stories to type for and updating for each one becomes hard work. That and when I'm bored and have finished updating I start writing for some of my future stories so sorry about that. But hope this makes up for the long wait. I wanted to thank all those who reviewed Chapter 3 and am sooooo happy you guys liked it. Anyway, enough talk.On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't known Tails or the rest of the Sonic characters...they all belong to Sega ...can I go home now?

Lawyer: Yes...but well catch you someday! WERE WATCHING YOU!

(KMITS slowly backs away)

* * *

Chapter 4: Caught 

I stepped down from my cockpit, my eyes met by the somber face of Sonic the Hedgehog. It wasn't his expression so much as the absence of his usual female companion that alerted me to the problem at hand. Amy was gone leaving Eggman as the only culprit.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of gratification at the thought, no matter how immature or heartless it seemed. She had violated me in the most disgusting way, something I couldn't forgive her for, not yet………. maybe not ever.

My gaze scanned the remaining faces, landing with great surprise upon the impassive features of the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. I couldn't help but reminisce upon the last week, trying to remember any mention of Angel Island or its collapse. Nothing came to mind, an indication this had something to do with the Chaos Emeralds rather than the Master Emerald.

Next to him, seated quietly against a tree trunk was Cream, her chao Cheese perched silently upon her lap. Her gaze was cast downward, her face devoid of its usual smile. I felt a deep sense of guilt plague me. It was my fault for having allowed things to get so out of hand. I wanted to say something, anything to mend this silent rift between us but the words wouldn't come. I wanted to console her but knew that even if I did it would never be the same. Our friendship would always be tarnished, our minds constantly leading us back to that moment in time.

So instead I turned, leaving an empty void between us. I had hurt her enough. Maybe this was for the best. She could finally move on, away from me, away from my lies. She could grow and find someone who is willing and able to love her the way she deserves to be loved, not by a mirage or a shadow but someone who needs her just as much as she needs them. It was what she deserved, the least life could give her.

"Tails"

I turned toward the familiar voice, Sonics eyes resting upon me. I nodded, signaling I understood the situation and he returned the gesture, making his way toward the tornado. The others followed in his wake, finding their positions. And so it was decided that Sonic and Knuckles would travel on the wings and Cream would sit in the back, acting as co-pilot. A sense of discomfort tinged the air around us as we were once again reenacting a long forgotten scene from our past. This time however there was no merriment or sense of camaraderie. This was business and we were all united under one common goal, nothing more.

Whether Knuckles sensed that something was amiss between us he never expressed. He simply turned forward, awaiting our departure.

I jumped into my cockpit, beginning to adjust the settings. This model of the tornado wasn't very different from the last one except it was created from lighter titanium, allowing for more speed and easier maneuverability. Its engine was designed to utilize the power of the chaos emeralds with greater ease, eliminating the threat of impending disaster should the engine overload from the immense surges of the emeralds. Aside from those advancements this was the same tornado as always.

"Do you guys have any idea where Eggman is?" I asked, casting a wary eye toward Sonic.

Sonic cast an inquisitive glance toward Knuckles as if he too wondered where the guardian planned to take them.

"Eggman took the three chaos emeralds I was protecting. If you just search for them on radar, I think you should find him" he answered in a stoic tone, his expression betraying none of his thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. I couldn't believe that Eggman would be naïve enough to leave such an obvious trail behind. It just didn't seem like him. As much of a bumbling idiot as he **acted**, Eggman wasn't stupid.

But we had nothing to go on, no path to follow. It was our only option at the moment. My gaze searched my control panel, landing on the radar screen specially designed to pick up the unique signals that emanated from the chaos emeralds.

I flicked the switch, waiting for the haunting silence that meant the emeralds were being cloaked by an outside source, probably a force field or electromagnetic shield which often distorted the emeralds unique waves. Moments passed and nothing happened. I turned toward Knuckles, about to explain our situation when a small _bleep _emitted from the radar, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I couldn't believe my ears. Was Eggman really such an idiot that he would allow himself to be so easily followed?

Moments passed as I contemplated the question.

No, he wasn't. If there was a trail it was because he wanted us to follow. If he wanted us to follow, it meant there was a trap. I turned, casting a curious glance toward Sonic. I wasn't sure if he knew what Eggman's plan was. Sonic was often if not completely brash but he'd known Eggman longer than any one of us. I was sure he knew the repercussions, was aware of the risks.

And yet somehow I felt that even if I did tell him it wouldn't matter. The point was that Amy was missing, the emeralds were in Eggman's hands and the planet was once again in danger. Sonic wouldn't allow Eggmans actions to remain unchecked no matter what Eggman was planning.

Closing the cockpit and making sure everything was in order we began to ascend, the engines roar eclipsing everything else. I could feel that familiar rush as we ascended higher, nostalgia causing me to give a small smile.

It had been months since my last venture through the sky and I felt so out of place and yet at the same time so at home. I loved to soar through the air, to feel the speed as it made the hair on the nape of my neck stand, as it pressed into my body causing me to lose your breath, made my heart beat faster, my mind no longer intent upon harassing me. It was an escape, one I had been neglectful of. But the prospect of leaving my home the last few months had squelched any thought of flying. I didn't want to find anyone I didn't have to and the tornado had brought me too many bad memories.

It seemed almost everything in my life associated with some form of memory, a memory that either distressed me, haunted me or cast me into my depressed state. But now I was back in the skies, the same old Tails as before.

I felt my smile falter.

_'The same old Tails'_

I looked around as if just realizing where I was for the first time. The sight of Sonic and Knuckles upon the wings, Cream lying silently in the back, us flying toward another mission to save Amy from Eggman……it was the same….exactly the same. It was as if I had just gone back in time, to when I was still so immersed within my other self that I followed Sonic blindly, never questioning. I felt my hands shake.

I fought so hard to purge him, to rid myself of those haunted memories but they always seem to come back. I was eight again, unaware of the monster I would become. I could hear Sonics voice over my earpiece, congratulating me for my excellent flying. It was as if everything I'd worked so hard for, the tears, the isolation, the broken dreams……no longer having to look at myself in the mirror in disgust…..it was all gone.

He was back.

"Tails…..TAILS!"

I came crashing back toward reality, my body shaking almost violently, my breath coming in large gasps. I heard a knock against the glass and turned to see Sonic against it, his quills swaying rapidly in the breeze.

"Tails…..are you okay?" Sonic asked, casting me a worried look.

I knew my face mirrored my distress, tried to hide it as best I could but knew I was failing miserably. My heart thundered in my ears and my hands refused to co-operate. I could feel the plane begin to shake and steadied myself. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart.

_'Calm down Tails….We do not have time for a mental breakdown. We are going to face Eggman and you need to be focused. Relax'_

I released a pent up breath, slowly opening my eyes. I was in control once more, my eyes no longer reflecting that fearful light. I gave Sonic a stoic glance, nodding before I turned back, dismissing him.

The radar led us to a remote location near Mystic Ruin. It was almost the same spot where his first Egg Carrier crashed leaving a large mass of metal to rust within the dark abyss of the ocean.

The radar pinpointed the Egg Carrier only a few feet away from us but as I observed our current location I couldn't find any sign of it. Only the immense expanse of water met us, leaving me to wonder whether the radar was broken.

As if to answer my question the sound of an engines hum caught us by surprise. A sudden shadow enveloped us in its icy grip and we all turned our gazes upward toward the rapidly emerging ship.

"Oh my….." whispered Cream, her chao cheese giving a fearful cry.

_'A cloak. That's why we couldn't see him……….'_

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of explosions, a sound I recognized. He'd discharged a cannon. Sure enough the loud hiss of two rapidly approaching missiles cut through the air, leaving little room for speculation. On instinct I backtracked, making my way back a considerable distance from the missiles. Their shrieks grew increasingly distinct and my twists and turns weren't helping.

Deciding to end this game once and for all I gave a sharp turn, narrowly missing the oncoming missiles by cutting between them. I continued toward the ship, hoping they were close enough to execute my plan. The Egg Carrier came into focus and I accelerated, flying toward control room where Eggman was probably located. The once small speck soon became a towering figure, overshadowing us.

I heard Cream whimper behind me but ignored it as best I could. I could only pray her fear was ill founded.

Once we were close enough I used the thrusters, turning in a sharp ninety degree angle upward. Unfortunately, so did the missiles.

"Damn it" I muttered, flying downward to narrowly evade them yet again. It was obvious Eggman had been playing with his toys over his long recess.

"Fly toward them!" Sonic shouted and I could only cast him an incredulous glance.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

I shook my head, continuing to dive until we nearly touched the surface of the water below. I quickly pulled up, bringing a large blanket of water behind us. Unfortunately the missiles were undeterred, breaking through the crystalline wall and continuing their chase without hesitation.

"TAILS!" Sonic bellowed over the increasingly loud hiss of the missiles.

"It doesn't make sense to come all this way just to die Sonic" I responded, giving a rapid turn when one of the missiles came close.

"JUST TRUST ME WILL YOU?" he shouted and this time it wasn't because of the missiles.

"AND WHEN HAVE YOU EVER MERITED TRUST?" I responded, the words escaping my lips before I had time to think

He turned away, his eyes expressionless. I could tell I'd hurt him but he'd hurt me the same way. He refused to let me go. I wanted him to leave, to stop caring but he wouldn't.

"Tails, if you can't trust Sonic then trust me. I have a plan" Knuckles shouted, giving me a determined glance.

I looked into his amethyst eyes, full of an unwavering resolution. I felt a depth within Knuckles words, a sense of value I hadn't felt with Sonic. I felt safer with his vow and hesitantly nodded, accelerating once more. Once we were a bit farther ahead I turned, rushing toward the missiles frontally. We gained speed again and my heart thundered, my gaze concentrated solely on my target.

"On the count of three" Knuckles said, his muscles tensing in anticipation. Sonic mimicked his stance, his features betraying nothing.

I could already see the Eggman Logo on the missiles, knew it was time. With a jerk I slanted the Tornado sideways so the wing was piercing the violent waves below.

"Three!"

Sonic and Knuckles jumped, landing raggedly upon the missiles as I narrowly passed between them. I could hear the swish that indicated they were closing in again and turned slightly, observing as Knuckles punched the roof of the missile, ejecting a small piece of the metal covering. Without a thought he thrust his had inside, withdrawing all the coils from within, leaving a train of sparks behind.

The missiles began to act erratically, losing altitude and flying in loops. I gave a sharp turn, hitting thruster again when the missiles seemed to have found one new target.

Each other.

I managed to pass through again just as Sonic and Knuckles jumped. They landed roughly upon the wings causing the plane to lose altitude for a second before righting itself. The roar of an explosion met our ears and I heard Cream give a jubilant cry, Cheese mimicking the action.

A sense of relief swept through me and I turned, giving Knuckles a grin. Knuckles smirked in return and with a turn we made our way toward the landing strip aboard the carrier.

We landed roughly upon the metallic runway, the Tornado seemingly worn from its ordeal. We exited quickly, unsure of what other surprises Eggman had in store. I exited last, making a small detour toward the compartment that housed the engine. Opening the metallic hood I inserted my hand, withdrawing a large amethyst gem, a chaos emerald. Placing it in my pocket I walked toward the others, my languid steps an indication I wasn't up to pleasantries.

With careful strides we walked the rest of the strip, coming toward a door near the end of the runway. Before we had time to even contemplate its destination Sonic turned, giving us his full attention. His gaze was piercing, leaving me with a vague feeling that he was trying to control his anger.

"We should all split up. We cover more ground that way." He whispered, giving Knuckles a nod before continuing.

"Cream?" he whispered, giving the young doe a small smile, apparently forced. "Go with Tails. I want you to follow all of his…….."

"No"

Everyone turned toward me, their eyes unbelieving. I realized with a start I'd muttered the word and looked away from their questioning gazes.

"She can't come with me. We….I……she just can't" I ended, unsure I'd proven any point with the rambling.

Sonics eyes seemed to darken becoming that dark jade, hypnotizing and at the same time dangerous.

"I suppose you'd rather go with Knuckles then?" he murmured and I couldn't help but catch the accusation in his voice. I turned toward Knuckles, casting him a questioning glance, one the guardian returned.

Before we had time to question him he turned away, opening the door and descending into the shadowed abyss. Knuckles soon followed accompanied by a hurt Cream who tried vainly to hide her tears.

The familiar feeling of guilt grasped my heart but I shook my head, dispelling the emotion. I didn't want to be cruel to her, didn't want to make her cry. But I couldn't go with her. I couldn't look her in the eyes, so innocent gazing at me. I couldn't stand being alone with her, to ponder and worry. I couldn't stand to be near her.

I gave a shuddering breath before entering the stairway, making sure the echoes of their feet no longer reached my ears. Withdrawing the emerald from my pocket I watched its dull glow illuminate the confines around me, dispelling the darkness and casting me in an amber glow. It was pulsing lightly, sensing its siblings but not close enough to react to them.

I walked down the stairway, deciding to take some of the lower levels to avoid Sonic and Knuckles. I couldn't help but reminisce about Sonic, his dark eyes burning into mine. Why had he been so angry? He knew why I couldn't be near Cream yet he persisted. He had no right to become angry.

I felt my own temper flare but a deep pulse from the emerald stopped my ramblings. I looked down at the emerald whose glow had grown, now illuminating the entire passageway. I looked up to see a door in front of me and opened it, making my way down the winding corridor.

With each step I took the light seemed to take on a much more forceful incarnation, seeping the walls as well as myself. My ears perked at the sound of machinery, growing thunderous the closer I came to the end of the passageway.

I reached a large, metallic door, slightly ajar allowing a sliver of light to shine through. I slowly opened it, wary of my surroundings. From the look of the large machinery near the center it seemed to be a generator room. At the center, wired to the ships core were the three emeralds Knuckles once stood watch over.

With slow strides I advanced until I could feel the emeralds rays kiss my fur. I placed a hand upon the cool crystal case that held them prisoner, my gaze searching for a nearby weapon to break the glass open.

"Well, well, well……What do we have here? A rat perchance?" asked a mocking voice.

Instinctively I turned, my gaze scanning the large podium near the far wall. Standing casually upon the elevated platform was Eggman, a look of mild amusement on his face, the shadows giving his features a pale tint. Resting over his shoulder was Amy, her body tied by a thick rope, her mouth gagged.

"Let her go" I shouted, taking a menacing step towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah….I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want your friend to be hurt would you?" He questioned, unsettling Amy from his shoulder and allowing her to rest dangerously close to the edge.

"Bastard" I muttered, earning a smirk from him.

"Now Tails, no need for such language. After all, we are good friends. All I ask is that you give me your chaos emerald. Give me what I want and your friend goes free, no tricks." He replied in an almost sing song voice, his features softening in the light.

I contemplated my decisions. If I gave Eggman the emerald he would have four and enough power to destroy a continent. But if I don't he'll hurt Amy.

"I didn't know you cared so little for your friend. Will you really allow her to be hurt just for an emerald? I didn't believe you so heartless Tails."

I cast him a glare, hoping to silence him. I wasn't doing this because of my personal feelings toward Amy……was I?

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't allow my anger towards her to blind me. No matter what she did to me she was still a living creature. I could not allow Eggman to hurt her if I could stop it.

With a look of revulsion I threw the chaos emerald towards him, watching as his thick, greedy fingers closed around the gem.

"Excellent. You have made a wise decision my dear boy. Just like Sonic, so noble. It will be that very trait that will lead to your demise."

The sound of metal caught my attention, forcing me to turn toward the dark area behind Eggman. A set of ruby orbs became a beacon against the deep darkness, soon followed by a second and third pair, their haunted gazes turned towards me.

"How rude of me. I still haven't introduced you to my latest brand of robots. Built with speed in mind. I call them E-124, 125 and 126."

As if awaiting their master's introduction the three machines stepped forth from their shadowed prison. I was vaguely reminded of Omega in the coloring but that was as far as the resemblance went. Their heads appeared snake like bent low to give them easier viewpoints from any angle. Their bodies were serpentine, shaped in a large S. Long, thin arms and legs were within their respective places though each part ended with five rather sharp claws that gleamed dangerously in the light.

"I gave you the emerald…..you promised." I shouted, realizing my blunder in trusting him.

"I lied" he chuckled before he raised his hand triumphantly, the emerald thrust into the air.

"Kill him"

I wasn't given time to interpret the words before the glint of impending metal caused me to sidestep. I jumped away a bit, watching as the three robots observed me, moving in time with each other. We circled each other in a silent dance, trying to find weaknesses within our opponent.

I watched as one of their arms tensed and as expected he pounced, his "siblings" in tow. They slashed, forcing me to duck as it swung in a wide arc several inches above me. The second and third took the opportunity to try and catch me from the sides but I managed to back flip, landing rather painfully on the floor.

Turning my gaze toward my leg I could see why. The constant strain upon my stitches had opened up my wound, leaving the crimson liquid to flow freely down my leg.

Unfortunately, the beasts took that precise moment of inattentiveness to attack. I managed to dodge but one grabbed painfully onto my thigh, squeezing my leg. An involuntary cry passed my lips as I lay paralyzed, subjected to their scrutiny.

One lifted his claw, ready to finish me when something struck him, sending him skidding across the floor hard enough to produce sparks. The figure uncurled, landing in front of me and I instantly recognized it to be Sonic. More crashing noises and I knew Knuckles was there too.

"Well now. Sonic, it's nice to see you again." Eggman sneered, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let Amy go" Sonic whispered darkly, his eyes cast in that jade hue.

"I was hoping Ms. Rose could come with me for a while longer. I am such a lonely man. I wouldn't mind some company. And now I must bid you adieu. Until we meet again" he whispered, raising a large brown bag.

I turned toward the crystal case, finding all the emeralds gone.

"Those are the emeralds. Eggman has them!" I shouted.

As if to accentuate that point the ship began to sway dangerously, and that feeling of nostalgia returned once more.

"Not again" Knuckles muttered, giving Eggman a glare. "Is there one ship you **don't** have to crash into the ocean?"

Eggman glowered before turning, making his way toward the door near the back of the room.

"STOP!" Sonic shouted, running after him.

I stood, feeling a bit dazed from the pain. I swayed a bit before I felt strong hands grasp me tightly by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked, giving me a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, giving a weak smile.

"…No….no your not" Cream stuttered, her face ghostly pale. "Look…look at….your leg"

Knuckles looked as well, giving a silent curse.

"I'm fine okay? Just let it be. Besides, we have to catch Eggman. Let's go!" I shouted, running to get away. I couldn't do more than limp, the pain sharp enough to lead me to believe I was being stabbed repeatedly.

The door seemed to lead toward a large room that reminded me of Ark. In the center stood a capsule like the one Eggman used to thrust Sonic into space though this time, it appeared he was the guinea pig.

I looked forward to see Sonic and Eggman staring intently at each other. The look of fury on Sonics face told of his plight. He wanted to stop Eggman but couldn't. Amy was at risk.

I stared at them, shocked to realize they were too absorbed with each other to notice me. The thought gave root to another one. Before I had time to second guess myself I traveled through the shadowed corners of the room, reaching the back where Eggman was, facing away. Taking to the air I managed to give a swift, extremely painful kick. I felt an excruciating throb that left me paralyzed. My tails stopped of their own accord, allowing me to fall painfully toward the floor.

Fortunately however, the kick seemed to have done the job. In his surprise Eggman released Amy right into Sonics arms and also allowed the bag to fall a small distance away from me.

With a grunt I managed to stand rather haphazardly, making my way toward the bag. I picked it up, staring at the package before a cold voice reached my ears, freezing me on the spot.

"You'll pay for what you've done. If I can't have Amy, you'll do"

A sharp pain erupted at my side and then it was all dark.

* * *

A painful throb rushed awakened me from my dreamless sleep, a feeling of solid, cold metal against my back causing me to shiver. I opened my eyes groggily, my mind hazy and unfocused. My vision was obscured, blurry and I felt hot and cold at the same time. 

_'Where am I?'_

Long, thin shadows enveloped me and I could partially make out the glint of metal. They appeared to be bars.

_'A cage?'_

"Sleep. It will all be better soon"

'E….Eggman?"

I tried vainly to stay awake, to fight the invading weariness, to rebel against his order but I couldn't. I felt weak, sick and extremely tired. I just wanted to sleep and forget.

"That's right. Don't worry. I'll be here when you awaken."

* * *

That's Chapter 4. Peace and thank you for reading.Hugs to those who review.Love you guys! 


	5. Chapter 5: Divinity

Hey everyone! I'm back! (someone throws brick) Hey! Ouch. I know, I know. I've been gone for a long time huh? But I promise it wasn't my fault. My computer finally broke down completely, taking all of my previous documents with it. So I had to wait a whole month until my mom bought me a new computer and then I had to rewrite these chapters again. Unfortunately I've been in a writing rut so it wasn't easy but I think I did I good job. That however is for you guys to decide.

Also for those of you who are waiting for me to update Zyphers Dusk please be patient. I have to rewrite the chapter AGAIN and its pissing me off. So hopefully I will update it...eventually.lol.

Also another thing I can't believe I forgot to mention...their ages! Jesus, where the heck was I? Here they are.

Tails: 17

Sonic: 24

Knuckles: 25

Cream: 15

Amy: 21

Anyway, now that the pleasantries are out of the way here's another chapter of Deception. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy or Cream...I do however own the spare parts of Gamma's armor they didn't give to Omega...Yay!

* * *

Chapter 5: Divinity 

Days passed, unmarked by memory or a celestial being. Consciousness was rare. I was often lost among the heat of a fever or the effects of anesthesia. Memories of those few days are distorted but I remember the scent of chemicals. One of the few instances I remember regaining sanity I was within a laboratory.

The room was basked in darkness, only illuminated by the subtle shimmer of the candles purposefully set around the room. Containers were within their respective places among raised shelves, containing parts of dismembered animals, maybe even those of humans. It was a repulsive thought, one I dismissed by averting my eyes. Flasks decorated metallic tables that held an array of instruments, experimentations, open books and references, scattered stationary. It seemed like a place modeled from a horror book. And then the heat enclosed me, lulling me into fitful sleep.

* * *

I felt the chill of the hard surface beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes, the darkness dispelling with an unconscious wince. I looked around, gazing at the barren room around me. The tiled floors created a pattern that left me slightly distorted. I shook my head, trying to regain my thoughts. 

I stood, giving a silent curse at the pain that spread through my body. My muscles were sore from weariness and I gave a small stretch, trying to shake off the lethargy that claimed me. My gaze scanned my enclosure. At first it seemed to be a cargo area, a few discarded boxes left among dust and filth. Yet the delicate light that swathed the arena harshly glided over metal, dispersing the darkness and revealing elongated bars surrounding the entire room.

'_A cage…a very large cage'_

The room was filled with a somber silence that left me a bit frightened. I couldn't understand exactly where I was nor remember how I came to be here. My ears instinctively twitched, trying to catch hold of any sound either from the outside or from within. Only the dull hum of the brazen lights above met my ears.

I walked toward the edge of the perimeter, my hand grasping the cold ebony bars of my enclosure. A slight shiver enveloped me at its icy grasp, cold even through the thick layer of my gloves. I turned away, walking toward a discarded metal carton and sitting upon it, ignoring the bristling of my fur at the sensation of the metal sheet.

'_Where am I? What am I doing here?'_ I wondered, the movement usually accentuated by the mischievous coil of my tails. The movement, however, was impeded by a thick binding. I turned downward, catching sight of the metallic band entwined around my tails, keeping them anchored.

'_Great. Where exactly did they think I was going to fly to?' _I wondered derisively, my ears folding back in anger. I thought back toward the Egg Carrier. The confrontation between Sonic and Eggman, the surprise attack I instigated and then, darkness. I groaned at the fruitlessness of my flashback, accomplishing nothing in the task. Then, as if jarred by lightning my mind arouse to the sound of a voice, deep and scathing.

"_That's right. Don't worry. I'll be here when you awaken."_

Yes the voice, profound and persuasive, guiding me toward sleep. Eggmans voice. The events unfurled within my mind, reshaping, reconstructing over and over. He was my abductor. I looked around, trying to find something, anything that seemed to evoke his presence. But there was nothing, no robots, no cameras, nothing but the shadows and bars that held me prisoner.

I turned toward the closed doors just beyond the shadow of the bars. My ears unfolded, my body coming out of its reverie to glance toward the entrance. Metallic fastenings unlocked, shattering the dismal silence with their resonance. They parted, giving way to the oval shape of the scientist, the thin line of his mouth curling upward in an acrimonious smile.

"Why hello there my dear Tails. So glad to see you have finally roused. My but you had me worried. I feared for your safety. The fever, the blood loss. I couldn't sleep just worrying."

My fingers curled, trying vainly not to show my animosity. The condescending lilt of his voice made me angry. As if he could ever care for anyone but himself. It seemed sad, almost humorous for him to believe himself the hero. There were no hero's in this world. Only the beautifying of a single creature for having done something they feared to do themselves.

"Eggman. I can't say I share your sentiment. I really don't want to dance around the subject. What exactly do you want?" I asked, my voice contained within a neutral whisper. I didn't feel like playing his games. The quicker he responded, the faster I could figure out a way to escape.

His head tilted to the side as if pondering my sudden brashness. That smile however, so discordant, unbefitting to a man like him left me a bit uncomfortable. It never faltered, only seemed to accentuate itself among the bars that swathed around him like a cloak. He circled the large enclosure, studying me for a second. My patience was reaching its end. Whether because of my suppressed anger or my hidden fear I did not know. Instead I decided to speak, hoping to find the root of his thoughts.

"Eggman. What do you plan to do with me?"

He stopped, walking toward the bars in a slow stride emphasized by his heavy iron clad boots against cemented floor. His thick fingers snaked around the bars, bathing him in a haunting shadow as the bars gave a new, twisted angle to his face. His smile never faltered, growing maliciously like a weed. I instinctively stepped back, reprimanding myself for the telling action but unable to suppress it.

"Yes, you're right. It doesn't do to dance around the subject. Why romanticize my plans when they are so very simple." He reasoned in a delicate tone that made my ears twitch to simply catch the sound.

The sound of shifting metal caused me to slowly turn, my eyes focused beyond the bars, toward the opening entrance. The light poured forth as three beings entered the room, the scraping of their claws against the floor causing me to fold my ears backward. The sound was grating, causing a small shiver to jar my tails, even through the thick binding. Their eyes were vaporous, condensing the darkness surrounding them, making their presence unambiguous. They each cast a poignant crimson gaze that made the fur on the back of my neck stand. Their serpentine heads dipped low, curious, studying me. They turned toward each other, understanding never parting from their bloody orbs. It was as if they were speaking to each other in a voice unheard by any divinity.

'_Self-awareness.' _I realized with muted surprise. They know what is happening, they understand. I turned toward Eggman, wondering if he too understood the ramifications of their consciousness. The thought of Emerl crossed my mind with poignant sadness. He was aware…maybe too aware of what was happening. Too aware of the mistakes, haunting mistakes of our kind. Doomed to repeat them. He was created to be a weapon but what hurt the most was the realization.

He was one of us. Because we're all weapons. No matter how much we are blessed with a soul.

A soul is a fickle thing.

Movement startled me from my reverie as Eggman sought something within the pockets of his pants. He withdrew a key, luminous within the light. With an almost derisive slowness he inserted the key within its equal, the locks unfurling with a prominent click. The door creaked open, the gate hanging upon its hinges allowing a sliver of wind to enter. It was freedom. But at what price?

The creatures followed the calculated action of the doctor, their bodies coiling in suppressed excitement. With unabashed slowness they walked toward the opening, each entering with an accentuated grating of their claws.

I slowly backed away, my eyes landing fitfully upon their armor which tightened upon their movement, emphasizing their measured advance. The smile wove itself tightly over Eggmans features as he closed the gate once more, leaning against the cold bars.

"This is survival my dear Tails. Prove to me you deserve the right to live."

My muscles tightened spasmodically as one of the creatures lunged, the gleam of his armor catching the light above. It blinded me instantly but I instinctively jumped, the tip of my fur brushing solid metal. I landed unsteadily upon all fours, rolling away at the last second as the second robot rapidly advanced, his claws thrusting with rapid speed. I quickly stood, my heartbeat a piercing siren within my ears. They folded backward as I let out a primordial hiss, my survival instinct put to the test.

My first impulse was to fly but the thick band prevented any airborne retreat. I gave a silent curse, watching as the third creature twirled his claws in long, measured arks that would have pierced me into tiny ribbons had I not ducked low and rolled away.

Their movements were chaotic, unmeasured leaving me unable to focus on any form of retaliation. My heartbeat became erratic as I lunged, desperation causing me to evade his blow and counter as best I could. Tensing my muscles I landed heavily upon the creature, causing it to slightly misstep. It was, however firmly anchored and almost unmoved by my attack. I flipped over it, avoiding his advancing claws meant to remove me. I landed in a crouched position and turned back to the distracted creature, kicking it in a sweeping arc between the crooks of his knees. It fell upon its knees and I brought my tail in an acrimonious sweep, allowing the metal imprisoning them to fully impact its back with a shower of sparks. If nothing else Eggman had given me a dangerous weapon.

I dove out of the way when its brethren tried to retaliate, landing sprawled upon the floor. I rolled out of the way when another lunged its claws toward me, implanting them within the concrete floor with a shattering power. Pieces of tile and debris flew upward, catching me upon the cheek. I could feel the slow trickle of blood, wiped it away without interest. I couldn't afford to be inattentive.

They slowly advanced, forming an arc around me. They lunged and I jumped, landing upon the creatures head, my legs parted on either side of its metallic skull. My body tensed as I tightened the muscles around my thighs, twisting my body in an aggressive movement that snapped its head sideways. Sparks began to fly from shattered wires, their heat slightly burning my thighs as I jumped away, trying my hardest to avert its siblings strikes.

I knew I couldn't kill it with such a strike but at least I managed to slow it down. It kneeled, a shower of sparks erupting from its circuits as its eyes spasmodically fluttered between crimson awareness and onyx abyss. The other two circled it in a protective stance, realizing I wasn't as simple to kill as they first believed.

Yes, I could be nice. I could be passive, sometimes even meek. But I was no ones toy. That wasn't me anymore.

One of the creatures remained to protect its brethren while the other prowled, keeping me within its sight. We both silently circled each other and I began to move back at its rapid advances. I felt the omnipresent chill of the bars as they pressed into my back. It had cornered me. My heart beat faster and it seemed to grow more aware, more sure of itself. Its eyes transformed, becoming a dark garnet that seemed to obliterate the darkness around it. My fur bristled desperation becoming an unwanted enemy. Why did it feel as if its power was growing? Every erratic breath was met with one more surge of power. It was becoming stronger! But how?

It lunged and I crouched low, tensing my legs before jumping, propelling myself into a full twist behind the creature. It however had gained new strength as it turned in a full arc, its claw slashing across my back. A painful cry unwillingly passed through my lips, causing me to lose my breath. A crimson mist surrounded me as I lost my footing, falling onto the cold concrete. My muscles tensed in shock, my body gasping for breath I'd previously lost. The marks delved deeply within my skin, blistering with the heat of the blood that showered them. I heard the deep siren of metal parting air, knew its claw was descending and rolled, biting back a scream as the hard floor tortured my wounds.

I stood haphazardly, harsh pants filling the space between us. It raised its claw, the glimmer of blood upon its surface giving it a malevolent radiance. My vision slightly blurred as the thick copper smell of warm blood filled my nostrils. The pain was immense, the chill in the air tantalizing the jagged marks upon my back.

The second creature withdrew from its role as sentry, walking toward my predator. They both stand evenly, their eyes flashing in a silent tongue. They were speaking. I studied them. Self-awareness, consciousness. They were intelligent. How long could Eggman possibly contain them before the tragedies of Chaos, Ark, and Emerl repeat themselves?

Both creatures examined me for a second before they began to circle each other. My eyes widened at the unexpected display. What exactly were they doing?

Their gait increased until they were nothing but unseen whirlwinds. I squinted, my eyes bombarded by the increasing wind and the debris it unsettled. I crouched low, trying to hold my footing against the fierce gale. Sudden crimson sparks began to materialize from its core, one landing treacherously close. The small explosion thrust me back and I hit the bars with a whimper. My body gave out. I couldn't take anymore.

I turned my face away, trying to avoid the wind that threatened to choke me. Air became scarce, all of it centered within the void. Darkness clawed at my vision and I scarcely heard Eggmans voice above the airstream.

"That is enough."

I harshly collapsed onto the floor, my body spent. My ears twitched slightly as many of the crates, lifted by the whirlwind fell all around me, the sound echoing with fierce discord. Eggmans voice was a haze, my mind shutting down.

* * *

Day upon day was spent within the arena under the close scrutiny of the doctor. Everyday became one more trial, one more test to survive. He was constantly surveying, following our movements with profound interest. What exactly he was trying to prove was beyond my understanding. I was never truly given much time to contemplate. My day consisted of the arena and if I was fortunate, the medical wing. Often he simply left me to suffer within the cage, watching with perverse interest as my wounds allowed my life's blood to flow freely. 

Infection was often and the makeshift bandages I was forced to create could not stop the blood nor prevent contamination from coming in. I was left to suffer from blood loss and I was slightly reminded of the wound upon my thigh, healed by the deranged doctor. His sense of humor seemed to have no bounds.

I lay within my cell, a small cubicle devoid of anything of comfort. Only the filthy walls and floors were needed to keep me enclosed.

I lay upon the floor, unwrapping the blood encrusted binding with painful slowness. Blood and yellow puss slowly seeped out, a clear sign of infection. Counting my shoulder, waist, back and calf that was already enough that I should be dead.

Should be. But the doctor wasn't going to let me go that easily.

I tore a piece of my undershirt, creating another fastening and began to shabbily wrap it around my calf. Once I was done I leaned back, my tails sweeping the floor lifelessly. My ears folded back as I leaned against the wall, the slight drip of a faucet shattering the hollow silence. I felt sleeps welcomed grasp but at the same time I feared to slumber. This place was a constant test of survival and it was not uncommon for Eggmans servants to make rounds. I didn't want to be caught unaware.

My muscles tensed and I rapidly stood ignoring the imperious shriek of my wounds, the sound of scampering feet catching my attention. I listened intently, my eyes inspecting the shadowed floor; devoid of any light either from outside or from within. The movement did not repeat itself and I relaxed, a pent up breath releasing itself instinctively. I crouched back down, closing my eyes. It was during times like these that my thoughts drifted beyond the bindings of my cage, toward the world outside this hell. I envisioned Sonic and Knuckles, Cream, even Amy and wondered what there lives were like now. Did they miss me? Were they even searching?

No, I doubted it. Days have gone by, maybe even months. They would have found me or if nothing else Eggman. He held the four chaos emeralds. It should have been simple to track him down.

_'Unless he's masking the emeralds signal'_

I was making excuses for them, not much of a consolation. The more I thought about it the more unlikely it seemed they would come. I've hurt them…badly. I've said things that have severed ties; I've acted ways that have destroyed friendships.

But I prefer this hellhole to taking them back. Those actions were not instigated with malice. But they were necessary. The day they realize what I've done they'll thank me. With tears and blood they'll hate me but it won't hurt as much as if they'd still clung on to the false smiles and sweet disposition of my former self.

My thoughts began to haze, sleep claiming me when the brush of fur against fur jarred me awake. I gave a scream, standing swiftly to gaze upon the frightened countenance of a small rat. It grew alarmed by the sudden noise, dashing toward a fissure within the wall.

I grasped my chest, leaning against the wall. If nothing else the threat of sleep had been completely eradicated. I turned toward the bars, their onyx tint malignant. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Another day passed within the training arena, my blood tinting the fair floor crimson. I leaned against the bars, staring toward my adversaries in silent loathing. My tails, once again constrained by the thick metallic binding were pulsing with pain. One of the creatures had grabbed hold, using it to toss me into the bars with painful velocity. 

The sound of shifting metal broke our acrimonious glares as the doctor entered, his mouth curved in a smile that wore on my nerves.

"Guess what Mr. Prower? It seems Sonic and friends have finally managed to track us down. It took quite a while what with all the goose chases I've sent them through but now they've finally come. They should be here any second. Aren't you excited?"

I gave an uncharacteristic sneer, wiping a glove encased hand over my mouth, wiping away the blood that matted my muzzle.

"Yeah. I'm fucking thrilled." I panted, returning his derisive smile. His own seem to misplace itself for a second before returning.

"My, my. What a mouth you have. Not at all befitting a hero such as yourself." He taunted, drawing closer toward the bars.

I gave a sardonic laugh that had no warmth or humor. I turned toward his questioning face, my eyes as close to ice as I could make them.

"If it helps I never claimed to be a hero. Sorry if I'm not a paragon of virtue."

He gave a chuckle before unlocking the cell, motioning for his servant's attention.

"124, 125, 126. Take our dear friend toward the laboratory and place her within the pod. I'll be there shortly once I deal with the insidious rodent and his friends."

All three creatures advanced, each grabbing me and leading me out toward the hallway. We traveled down an unknown path, one I'd never ventured before. Many unmarked, often dilapidated doors lay ajar, allowing me to take quick glimpses inside. Some were laboratories, their insides utterly destroyed. Flasks were shattered glass upon the floor, book lay strewn, their pages scattered. Furniture was completely marred, their soft cushions torn leaving their skeletons in clear sight. Wood was splintered, debris and dust clinging to the ruins. It was obvious this edifice was once a research facility. But where exactly what it? And who used it before?

The questions were left unanswered as we entered the only habitable laboratory. It seemed vaguely familiar. I looked upon the tables with their flasks and bottles, the smell overpowering. A scent so familiar.

And then I remembered. The laboratory within my dreams.

I wasn't given time to elaborate that thought before the creatures thrust me within an open capsule. I quickly stood, trying to escape when it sealed shut, trapping me inside. I could see the creature's silent mirth before they each stood sentry around my enclosure.

I pounded against the glass trying vainly to open it. Every movement was accentuated by the ache of my wounds and muscles, my strength completely depleted from the days test. With one last pound from my fist I gave up, leaning back against the cold steel and awaiting my fate.

Minutes elapsed filled with uncertainty before the doors opened revealing a weary looking Eggman. There was a slight limp in his gait and a scowl replacing his usual perverse smile. I couldn't help but feel a twisted pleasure in his pain. I turned toward his robots who also seemed a bit interested in the doctor's injuries.

_'Looks like we finally found common ground boys.'_

"124, quickly, turn on the machine."

The creature in question gave a silent bow before walking toward a control panel, typing in a command. I heard the slight hum of a generator and the sound of roaming electricity before sudden sparks illuminated my enclosure, surprising me with a rouge streak of lightning. It traveled through my body, causing my heart to skip a beat. I gave a muted scream, my body convulsing in pain.

"TAILS!" I heard a scream, forceful, beckoning me. But I couldn't respond. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing but the ever present pain that clouded my senses. My tails coiled in chaotic arcs as my body lost its breath. My heartbeat skipped once more before the electrical surge ceased. I fell against the pane, its cool touch cradling my unresponsive body.

"TAILS…TAILS!"

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision distorted. Small smudges of color began to accentuate themselves as silhouettes became defining forms. I could see the door lay splintered against the floor and the revolted faces of Sonic, Knuckles, Cream and Amy as they all gazed at their helpless friend covered in blood, her fur scorched and her body broken over and over until there was almost nothing left.

My eyes began to close but I heard the desperate voice of the others as they each called my name in fear.

"Nobody move. I'm not playing any games Sonic. Give me the emeralds and your friend lives. If not you'll watch him die, slowly and painfully." Eggman whispered, his voice given a frantic edge.

The sound of scraping metal brought me out of my stupor as the three creatures advanced. Sonic and Knuckles strode forward, their stances indicating great restrain.

Sonic nodded before unsettling a satchel from his waistband, placing it on the floor and giving it a fierce kick toward the robots. They grabbed the bag eagerly, their inexpressive faces unable to convey their frantic edge over the promised emeralds within the satchel.

"What are you idiots doing? Give that to me" Eggman shouted, walking toward the creatures.

They ignored the doctor, opening the satchel and reviewing its content. Their once enthusiastic rejoinder however was short lived upon inspection of the emeralds. They each seemed to examine them before throwing them toward the ground in silent rage.

The doctor picked one up, examining it. The lines of his face twisted in rage as he turned toward Sonic and the others.

"So, his life means so little to you that you would resort to false emeralds? My dear Sonic. How sad you've just sealed his fate. 124!"

The creature walked toward the control panel before he was impeded by Sonic and Knuckles.

"Let's not do anything stupid guys. I'm not exactly in the nicest mood right now." Sonic threatened, his voice like ice.

Knuckles remained silent, entering a defensive stance as his own proclamation.

The creature seemed unmoved by the threat as it lunged. Knuckles and Sonic both crouched before jumping, their bodies going into a half twist before they landed behind the creatures. They turned, both lifting their knees and extending their legs, twisting their hips to add more power to the movement before hitting the advancing creature with the ball of their feet. The creature fell, knocking into its brethren.

It instantly recovered before all three retaliated. Sonic and Knuckles both split up, each taking care of one of the robots while Cream and Amy took care of the third.

Knuckles cracked his namesakes in an aggressive maneuver, his anger apparent in his dark amethyst orbs. The robot swung in a horizontal sweep clearly aimed to catch Knuckles across the chest. The guardian kneeled, the attack slicing air before rotating his torso, adding more power to his upper body. He brought his fist upward, the spurs on his hands colliding with the thick metal of the creatures chin, throwing it onto the nearby wall. With one last disgusted glance the guardian turned, making his way toward Cream and Amy to see how he could help.

Sonic turned around to face his opponent, his jade eyes cast in a malicious glow as his face expressed an arrogant smile. The creature brought its arms in a curve, one Sonic easily sidestepped before advancing. Lifting the knee of his back leg and turning to catch sight of his opponent he leaned his torso forward and extended his foot back, striking the creatures face with the heel of his foot. It fell onto the ground, sparks flying from a coil Sonic severed with the kick. Having done the job he turned toward the others, grateful at Knuckles intervention before casting his eyes toward mine, rushing toward the pod.

He placed his palms upon the glass trying to find any means of escape. The glass was thick and he used his body to slam into it but no weakness presented itself.

I heard his curse before he walked toward the control panel. Furling his body into a small ball he homing attacked the machine, an explosion the consequential result.

I heard the parting of glass and the noise, once distorted by the obstruction became deafening as the wind met my collapse. I landed within strong arms, the scent of earth and the warmth of fur a closeness I hadn't felt in years.

"Oh my God" whispered a distraught voice, slowly parting the moist strands of fur from my face. Soft fingers traced the curve of my face, gentle ministrations causing soft shivers to bristle my fur. I opened my eyes, staring into olive eyes filled with worry and anger.

"Sonic?" I rasped, my voice weak. My eyes closed once more, succumbing to sleep before venturing fingers grasped my chin, turning my face upward. I opened my eyes, his features blurring slightly before focusing once more.

"Tails, don't go to sleep." He whispered but my eyes were already closing. His body readjusted and I felt his warm fur sweep over mine, his head burying itself within the crook of my neck. He gave a gentle purr and I awoke, jarred by the abnormal scene.

"Sonic, what are you doing?"

He lifted his head, casting his famous lop sided grin.

"I'm waking you up. One way or the other."

I cast him a scowl though I couldn't deny the chaotic sweeps of my tails at the intimacy of the act. I doubted Sonic realized what he'd done but in my species it was a sign of attraction, maybe even coupling. I thrust the idea aside. Sonic was just being an idiot like usual. No need to over examine things.

His hands brought me closer, cradling my body before his arms wound themselves around my form, picking me up. I gave a flinch at the pressure his arms cast upon my wounds and gave an involuntary whimper, my body instinctively arching to escape the pain.

"Tails? What is it?" Sonic asked, his voice mirroring his alarm.

"My wounds. Put me down. I can walk."

He obeyed, gently wrapping an arm around my waist for support. I grabbed onto his shoulder, taking uneven steps toward the fight unfurling.

Knuckles, Cream and Amy were having a bit of trouble with the third creature who seemed a bit smarter that the other two. Instead of simply lunging he waited until the others attacked before dodging and retaliating.

Sonic placed me against the table before walking behind the creature.

"Hey Knux, ready for some payback?" Sonic shouted, getting into his fighting stance. Knuckles mimicked the movement, both on either side of the creature. It brought its claws towards itself, shielding its body in a defensive stance. Sonic and Knuckles both advanced, both lifting the knee of their back leg to the right of the creature. They whipped their legs into an arc, the energy from the snap redirected and hitting the creature from the side, getting inside his defense. They both took the momentary lapse in defense to follow up with a close attack, Sonic and Knuckles both bending their elbows and using the abdominal muscles to twist their upper bodies and sending a devastating hook, impacting the creature at the same time.

The sound of shattering metal caused my ears to snap back to avoid the sharp reverberation within the hollow room. A blinding glow began to erupt from the creature's insides, casting its orbs, eyes and the tiny fissures within its metallic hide within a crimson glow. Both Sonic and Knuckles backed away as its body convulsed, pieces of armor falling deftly upon the floor. It gave an angry, agonizing shriek before its body imploded, pieces of metal flying within every direction like bullets. Everyone took cover as the metal pierced the stone walls, breaking flasks and furniture, embedding themselves within the metallic tables.

My gaze was held captive by the radiant glow within the center of the storm. It gave a violent shake before it became caught within its own vortex and aimed itself.

Straight at me.

"TAILS!" Knuckles shouted over the exploding lights above, small pieces of glass falling upon his fur in glimmering shards.

I felt it enter my body, reaching deep within my core. My body convulsed as the heat pumped through every vein and nerve and my eyes were submerged in crimson until I could no longer see the others, lost within a void. I could hear the grief within a persons tears, the echo of footsteps as they ran in fear. I could hear a voice, cruel and unforgiving and the scream of a man as he was slaughtered without compassion. I felt the chill of death, the warmth of rebirth and the sound of nothingness that awaits all creatures upon the end of their mortal journey.

And then I heard a song, so sweet it sounded from a divinity. She cradled me closely, telling me stories, venturing with me through time. Yes time. Through everything and nothing. Through existence and extinction. Through the stars and planets and even heaven and hell. Through my mind and hers.

The song of infinity.

* * *

That's it for Deception. Wanna thank all those who read and send hugs, kisses and breathmints to all those who review!

(hears her parents calling her and her sister poking her...repeatedly)

Damn latino people co-existing within my house. BLOOD WILL BE SHED TONIGHT!

Mom: Excuse me? What?

KMITS: Uh, nothing mami.

Mom: I thought so. Now get your ass to bed before I make you eat platanos.

KMITS: No, not again! AHHHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6: Genesis

Hey everyone! I'm back for Chapter six! Lol. Man has this been a funny week. Yesterday was the first time I actually looked at my emails and I finally opened all my reviews, noticing with a confused glance that all of them seemed to mention the end of the story. It wasn't until I actually reviewed the chapter that I realized how final I made it sound lol. Man am I sorry for that! It was all my fault...damn my lack of proper word use! Anyway, just know that this story still has A LOT more chapters, in case I ever do something stupid like that again.

PS:

Cascard: Lol. No, I don't hate latino people. How could I? I AM a latino girl. It was just a running gag I have with a friend of mine about making fun of our families. I didn't mean to insult anybody. Sorry if I did and thanks for the review.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Midnyte Wolf for their disturbing and extremely hilarious reviews. Love ya!

Disclaimer: It's twelve at night and I'm tired so for the last damn time I DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

Chapter 6: Genesis

Time stands still in the Valley of the Phoenix. The contemplation was brief, almost inconsequential but distinct none the less. It was a thought that seemed still, almost somber, an oddity from the chaotic train of thought my mentality had recently taken on.

The grass was not yet thick, tinted amber by its youth. The soles of my shoes unsettled some of the dirt leaving imprints that would take weeks to cover and seasons to regain its previous appearance. An imprint in time within a place where time didn't exist…or rather, refused to exist.

Haunted, dead, cursed…at least to me.

The sun was beginning to rise, casting the remnants of the ruins within a soft ginger red, accentuating the gold and crimson that bordered every dilapidated banister, chair, table, wall, candleholder, floorboard, canvas…everything.

The colors of the Phoenix.

The moss that grew upon the aged stone hid intricate designs that catalogued the history of the structure, from its birth to its untimely demise. I looked upward, toward the sky unhindered by the stone roof that once protected the ruins. A flock of ravens roamed the skies, gliding as if by magic upon the air currents that caressed my spines. Frequent visitors of a place no one knew of, a place I forbid myself to come to.

If only these creatures had known exactly what they were trying to worship, known that their ceremonies, prayers and hopes had been in vain…that none but the most foolish and broken came here to die instead of finding the warmth that each crimson brick promised and the eternal life that the symbols preached.

I wandered toward the back of the temple, passing parlors that deviated into several corridors, some of which quartered chairs of gold where the elders would gather to speak to the temples visitors. Most often it was the children who would come to pay respect and listen to sagely words and stories. They were not tales of fairies and princesses, of finding hope within the darkness and becoming savior of the world. No, those were ridiculous notions the elders would not dare place within the minds of the children. They were stories of war and bloodshed, of lives tarnished and love entwined in betrayal. Stories that promised no future because the inevitability was…

…there would be no future. At least, not for them.

My eyes wandered from the tightly woven chairs toward the last room of the temple. It was a sacred room where only the priests were allowed passage, where tapestries hung, many tattered beyond recognition. Before each one stood a candlestick of woven gold, used to pray for eternal light from the beasts that resided within the colored cloths. Each candlestick became a sentry toward the main altar of gold, crimson and jade where a candelabrum proudly stood, basked in the suns glow. The wic had long since extinguished, leaving ashes and soot in their place and decaying stubs of beeswax to recreate their final moments. Behind the candelabrum resided a carving, etched in gold and ruby, the one which bestowed the valley with its name.

A proud phoenix, basked in the fires of creation, creating the very sunlight that crept through every inch of our planet. Its eyes were that of pure jade, almost gold, the fact accentuated by an emerald placed within the carving. Its feathers adorned the colors of the temple, crimson and gold with vibrant strokes of emerald in each plume. Below its wings stood the meek and humble who worshiped it, finding solace and salvation in its strength. This creature was the very essense of life, the center of the universe, the ancorage to all beings, whether dead or alive.

Such naïve thinking was what fed the gods such ideas of their own immortality. Such paintings preached false hope. How I despised what it represented, what it meant for all who once saw it…

…what it meant for me.

I turned, remembering why I'd never come to this forsaken place. It was better to bury the past if one could help it. But somehow, like the phoenix it seemed to arise from the ashes, unstopable, unbreakable, unforgiving.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and wanting the naturally haunting silence to remain. I began to run, run through the ruins of false hopes and binding prophecies. I did not run at supersonic speed, didn't want to reach my destination sooner than I needed to. I simply ran toward the horizon, hoping that it would eventually lead me home…if home was where the sun set.

* * *

The streets were crowded by the adventurers of the night, those who sought the entertainment the soulful music and whistful murmurs promised. Streelamps basked entire blocks in fabricated light, often catching the deep flush of young lovers or the gentle ministrations of those who had played the game of love for much longer. Excited faces lit beneath its glow as they explored uncharted territory, amazed by the sights that made one feel insignificant. And to those who no longer felt the poingnant thrill of its magic there was only a sense of grandeur.

I walked the streets of a city I had once probably visited but already forgotten. I too once gazed upon illuminated structures of glass and marble in muted admiration, during a time when I was young and it didn't matter where you were because you believed in a tomorrow where you would finally find the time to discover the cities name, become aquainted with its people, learn its history…often times just remember on what side of the world it resided in. It was the feeling of uninhibited freedom, never having to look back at yesterday when tomorrow was so close and today was merely its stepping stone.

Hushed whispers surfaced around me, inquisitive eyes peered in blatant fascination. I quickened my gait, not wanting to engage in any conversation. I was tired, not physically but emotionally, mentally. I simply didn't want to be reminded of who I was at the moment. I wanted to be faceless, someone who still held the youthful optimism of times passed.

The moon took form within an ebony blanket, bringing forth the truest nature of the city where the deepest passions and majestic legends were created beneath its ivory light.

It seemed long ago since the last time I had seen the sun. For days I've scorned its touch, running from its dawning light. I've lived from the woven onyx of the night, fleeing from country to country whenever the sun threatened to rise and unsettle me. I didn't want to face the sun, prefered the solitude of the shadows. It was within that darkness that I could think, that everything seemed almost dreamlike. I feared what the sun could show me, what it could shatter.

I walked along the avenue, passing stores whose windows dispelled the darkness from outside, leaving fluorescent lights to gather like pieces of glass upon the concrete floor. I walked beneath each light, instinctively flinching when a particular beam caught my eye, drawing me from my reverie with unnecessary force.

The wind picked up, carrying the small hums of a music box from the antique store or the scent of roses from the flower shop. I tightened my grip upon my coat, hoping to ward away the chill caused by the awareness each sensation evoked, familiar and hypnotic…responsive even.

The spell was broken by the sound of static, a low pulse that seemed to never grow in volume but develop in strength. It was a hollow sound that drove deep into ones mind, seeming to splinter all rational thought and leave only a sense of primitive pain and annoyance. I drew my ears back, hoping to redirect the blunt of the noise as I approached the next store, knowing that only one thing could cause such a grating noise.

The light basked my features, not simply the counterfeit light from the inside but the magnetic radiance from the television screens. The pulsing noise seemed to waver in strength before completely dispelling into nothingness. Only electronic devices could create such a discordant noise, easily heard by even the most unresponsive furrie. My ears twitched, reawakening from their protective posture and standing upright once more. I gazed upon the colored screens within the store, seeing with disturbing clarity the scene unfolding.

A large jet plane lay in ruins among the desolate plain of a valley, a tangled fuselage of metal and wires set ablaze by ignited gas tanks. The wreckage, recorded from an overview angle, was surrounded by firefighters as well as a few of the neighboring creatures who were trying to control the blaze. The scene quickly shifted to one of a reporter who appeared to be within the small compartment of a helicopter, his voice trying to overlap the harsh wind and grating propellers.

"_The scene you have just witnessed is the ruins of a private jet which, after having lost touch with the NEF's control tower as well as radar surveillance for well over an hour, crashed into this rural valley near the outskirts of Summers Vale. It has recently been confirmed that the passengers, eight in total including the captain, perished in the initial crash."_

"Has there been any verification of the cause of the crash?" asked another reporter, a female whose voice barely rose above the chaos of the scene.

"_No. Local police officials have yet to disclose any concluding information at this time though the brief conference they held seems to insinuate that it may have been caused by unknown interference with the navigational system."_

"What about the recent rash of crashes worldwide? We've already seen this horrifying scene three times this week. Could there be a possible connection?"

"_An assumption of that magnitude can't be made just yet though investigation is well under way…"_

The rest of the sentence became lost among the sound of murmurs and the increasing activity in the streets. It seemed the opera house had just let out for the night and its occupants were beginning their trudge back home. I brought the jacket closer, resuming my trek through the city streets, no clear destination set. In a metropolis like this it seemed pointless to have one.

I wandered over toward a concrete bridge, a small overpass that rose over a restrained lake. I placed my elbows upon the railing, observing my reflection upon the waters murky surface, the streetlamp lying on the lakes border giving greater depth to my features. I picked up a pebble, throwing it onto the image and watching with trifling interest as my reflection became distorted among the small reverberations. My gaze turned upward, the sight of the moon bringing back a feeling of helplessness I'd wanted to forget.

Yes, those nights of lying awake along with Knuckles as we guarded the others, of observing the dancing embers from the small fire we created and allowing our thoughts to run rampant through our heads and our feelings articulated through every frustrated sigh and apprehensive look. The most prominent feeling was that of helplessness. Of not knowing what was happening, of feeling like nothing was in our control. It was a feeling we vaguely knew of. Those times with Chaos, Shadow, even Emerl all seemed to unfurl like a domino effect. One incident led to another, then another, so linear there was never any time for doubt. But we held no control, not of this situation. There was no domino effect. There was only the sense of uncertainty and this time it dealt with the survival of another's life.

It was a feeling neither Knuckles nor I expressed in front of the others. We were their anchorage. We couldn't allow ourselves to be swept by the tide of our emotions. But we both felt it…wanted to disregard it and failed miserably.

Every mission in search of the emeralds Eggman so desired led us down endless roadblocks. We found one and then another disappeared and resurfaced and then vanished, shifting from merchant to thief to collector to artisan to aristocrat…never-ending. And even if we could find that emerald there was still the issue of the last emerald and to obtain that one it would mean finding the one creature who could easily unwind everything we accomplished…

'_Shadow'_

Time became too scarce. Eggmans missions seemed to lose objective, instead becoming wild goose chases. I began to wonder whether it was more of a bid for time instead of an actual search for the emeralds. And that's when I knew it was now or never. We had to help Tails…and the only option we had was the counterfeit chaos emeralds.

A rogue cloud passed overhead, temporarily blocking the moons trance. I continued my trek, finding a rather small gathering outside a small theatre. An array of candles were set around an artificial stage of soil, its russet coloring tinted a golden ginger by the large flame at the center of the arena. A multitude of dancers, each bearing a gown of silk set in diverse colors danced around the flame, their lithe, almost snakelike movements allowing the material to roll in small ripples over their bodies, almost like a second skin. It was hypnotic to watch them, easy to lose oneself in the allure of their movements. They danced in freedom, no controlled or emulated movements. Their feelings controlled each graceful twirl of their hands or shake of their hips. Often they would fall to their knees before the flame, almost in a silent prayer while others arched their back toward the night sky in surrender, their features washed over in the glow of the moon and the flame.

At a time when I was set upon a road of diverging paths, where I lost my destination and the desire to travel down any trail it was a consolation and at the same time a resentful feeling that washed over me. To see such freedom, to be able to express it and to want to convey it was something I'd lost. I had no idea what I wanted at the moment. All I knew was that I had to go home…I'd promised Amy to return. It seemed like so long since I'd seen her, even longer since I made that promise.

* * *

_'Sonic? Are you okay?'_

How does one answer that question without some form of animosity? A sarcastic retort formed in my mind, rolling on my tongue. I bit my lip, hoping to ward it away. My personal dilemma was no reason to scorn her. I needed to be strong, for her and the others.

"_I'm fine Amy. I just…I want to be alone. I need to think…"_

And that was my problem. I couldn't think…not here. In these confining walls, plagued by memories, too constraining, too solid. I needed freedom, the scent of earth and sea and wind melding together into a poignant remembrance, unrestrained and unperturbed by the hindrance of the others questions or presence. And when it becomes too much I could just lose myself in the wind and forget for a while…I needed the freedom to be able to do something about this feeling…to be able to scream and laugh and run and jump and punch and shred and have no one there to tell me it was wrong or right.

"_But the feelings won't form…the words won't come…"_

There was no way, no earthly way to express the feeling of loss. To try and label memory and friendship and trust and pain, to try and bottle a smile or a tear or a laugh or to try and convey the feeling of derived from another's heat or scent. There was no way and it eats at your insides that nothing you say can ever do justice to what you feel. That the simple act of trying to say it labels you as an ignorant person and yet its all you have because if you don't try you feel like your betraying them…like it didn't matter.

But it did. It mattered to me…it mattered too much to me.

"_Sonic…"_

Her voice was scarcely registering. So lost in the chaos of my overshadowing emotions it remained as mere background noise, as meaningless as the sound of a falling nail and yet powerful enough to awaken me.

"_I need to go Amy…I need to leave…somewhere, anywhere…I just have to…"_

And I thought of his body upstairs, unmoving, lying strewn upon a bed of disheveled sheets that could never seem to be kept unwrinkled no matter how much we tried. His inactive body, cold and yet still faintly radiating warmth that in a few days time would part from his cheeks and hands and leave them sallow. His youth would evaporate as quickly as his blood and it wouldn't be Tails anymore. It would be a hollow corpse and I would have to decide whether to bury him or cremate him or whether he should wear a suit or simple attire, whether he would have preferred a blue tie or black…it wasn't something I wanted to think of right now. It was too soon.

_"Go Sonic. Do what you have to. We won't move him until you come back."_

I'm sure she believed I would simply leave for a day, to clear my muddled mind. Yet already three days have passed. I wondered if they had gone ahead and buried him for fear his body would rot…would I return and find out it was all over and done with? That I'd missed my final chance to say goodbye?

No, that wasn't what I feared. Even now I knew what it was. I wanted it to be over with. I wanted him to be buried; I wanted such thoughts and worries out of my head…to no longer have to bear such a cross. I was afraid of going back and seeing that nothing has changed, he was still upstairs in the bed, his body sallow and his warmth gone. But I couldn't run forever. Three days have given me nothing, I doubted they ever would. But I had to go back, for Amy and Cream and those who needed me.

I broke away from the crowd, from the knowing eyes of one dancer who'd motioned for my advance. I shook my head, breaking the trance of her amber eyes. I couldn't indulge myself anymore. I had to leave…there were no more excuses.

I turned toward the sky, noticing with slight amusement the rising of the sun. It seemed I would once again flee from its reality.

'One more night…it's all I need.'

* * *

With a laden footstep I ascended the last stair, resting on the porch of the former inventor's home. I arrived just as the blanket of stars erupted from their hiding places, littering the sky, unperturbed by the fabricated lights from the city.

My hand instinctively balled into a fist, my knuckles rapping upon the door and I remembered with painful clarity that no one would answer…at least, not the person I wanted. The force of the knock opened the door completely, the sound of corroded hinges reverberating throughout the dark house and I noticed with rising suspicion the effortless way in which it opened, indicating it was already ajar.

I entered, my gaze scanning the furniture, illuminated by the sliver of moonlight that entered through the windows. My eyes, bombarded by the darkness were slowly adjusting, taking in finer details I missed. And yet nothing seemed out of place.

"Amy?"

No answer. The house remained disturbingly quiet and I had to remind myself it was nearly midnight. No sane person would still be awake at such an hour.

'_Then again, that's never stopped Amy before.'_

I wandered toward the staircase, my footsteps padded by the soft carpet. The banister was cold, something my mind barely registered above the stillness that emanated.

"Amy?"

I reached the top of the stairs, staring down the hallway toward the only door illuminated by a shard of light. Instinctively I wandered toward it, as if pulled by some ethereal force. My gait quickened, I can't explain why. Impulse, maybe foreboding. It didn't really matter anymore. I just wanted to dispel my uncertainty.

With a forceful shove I opened the door, my eyes bombarded by light. It took my eyes seconds to readjust but it took my mind minutes to comprehend what I was seeing.

Nothing was still intact. From the computer to the desk, to the bedside drawer, it all lay as splinters of metal and wood and machinery upon the floor. The mattress was shredded, its insides in heaps, leaving the beds foundation lying naked and strewn. Mirrors were cracked and broken, pieces of plaster from the ceiling and walls were piles of dust upon the floor. Lamps were now simple glass, blankets and clothes hid some of the mess and yet somehow seemed to disturb the scene even more. My gazed scanned everything, eventually falling upon a large indentation on the wall, a hole allowing the foundation of the house to be seen, pipes and wires broken and scattered. And below a large pile of fallen debris lay a small, unmoving hand adorning a familiar lavender glove, rose colored fingers a stark contrast to the bleakness of the room.

"AMY!"

I rushed over, removing large pieces of plaster until I found her small body, covered in dust and matted blood. Her arm was badly broken, twisted at an abnormal angle that allowed bone to pierce skin.

"Amy, Amy, wake up. Say something."

I shook her body, hoping, praying she was alive. And through the chaos of feelings and thoughts came another realization that left me unable to speak, simply gaze around the room as if in a dream…to much to think about right now and yet it couldn't be avoided, not with the blood that scarred the walls and desicrated my mind.

"Where's Tails?"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 6. Five reviews if you want 7. Peace out! 


End file.
